Dual X's
by AegisX-TAIL
Summary: Raven never thought she'd have to deal with romance after pushing Robin away, but then Red X returns to Jump City, bringing closely behind the original owner of the name. What will she do when the Dual X's collide and what will be the outcome?
1. Session 01

_Dual X's_

by: _AegisX_

AegisX here, I don't know if anyone's reading this but yeah, I don't own the Teen titans and I might only own Rubicante or maybe not even that, also the song used in this here is from Placebo – English Summer Rain. Yeah, R & R, now go ahead and read.

Session 01:

I led a double life for a long, long time. It started when I stole the suit. The suit. A seemingly simple black spandex suit and a white skull mask with a jagged red x on the right eye, as well as the chest area, the suit was completed by a grey belt that seemed to be the power source, a tattered cape, and black combat boots with a jagged red x carved into the heels. Doing that changed my destiny and suddenly my future wasn't what it would have been once. I knew better than to steal it, but I felt it, calling me as I lived, breathed, and went along my days. I stole it from the Titans with ease, the vault that contained it was no match for me at all, and I even left the Titans a calling card, the vault's door torn half off and bent. I became Red X, the master thief, so to speak. I fought the Titans more than once but in the end I lost the belt for the suit, but I never quit being Red X. I just left Jump City, and traveled the world.

---

Yoh was sure he was on the right track, he saw the marks in the dust where his feet had left them, distinctly marking him out because of the jagged x on the heel of the boot prints. He followed him to an abandoned airstrip or it should have been abandoned, except for the jet about to take off; Yoh started running towards the plane with startling speed, but was soon left behind as the plane took off, leaving Yoh to contemplate where his prey was going.

---

A year later…

Yoh walked out of the Jump City airport, looking around he saw a peaceful city, people walking with friends, family or by themselves but all content. Yoh's contacts had all pointed to this city, and he was here determined to finish his hunt; with those words in mind, he quickly ran down the street, and jumped with enough strength to land on a roof top, and with the crowds of people gasping, and gaping, Yoh headed towards the Jump City center.

Yoh jumped off a rooftop, landing with complete ease after a 5 story fall, he walked into the Jump City mall, to get clothes and kill some time. He shopped at his leisure and finding only a couple pairs of jeans that he liked, blue and black, a matching number of t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, and a couple of sweaters. Yoh, already armed with a G-wave Mp3 player, walked out of the shop, listening to music as he walked through the rest of the mall; he turned off the mp3 player when he saw an orange skinned, red head wearing purple clothing which clashed violently, floating and tugging at an amazing girl. She was beautiful in Yoh's eyes, with indigo blue hair, a heart shaped face, stunning amethyst eyes, and a pair of full lips, she was curvaceous and wore matching dark blue pants, with a dark blue pull over sweater, and completing the look were blue boots; he couldn't avert his gaze from her until others caught his attention. A short completely green boy, with short spike green hair wearing a strange maroon and black jumpsuit was arguing with a half human, half machine male who was also arguing with him.

He heard the green boy say "Damn, stop being such a bitch!" When he finished that comment, he seemed to regret it but the damage was done.

"Oh, so you think I'm being a bitch, huh, Beast Boy?" the blue haired girl that Yoh was falling for spoke, then she was surrounded by black energy, and she quickly sunk into the ground, effectively teleporting. Yoh was sad to say the least, but seeing as she wasn't there anymore, Yoh turned the way he had walked, and left the mall; he immediately called one of his friends in the city, who responded and arrived to take Yoh's belongings with him.

"Hey, Yoh, are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll take a walk. See you in a bit." Yoh answered, and his friend just shrugged his shoulders and said "Suit yourself, laterz" driving off.

---

'I can't believe he even has the nerve to call me that!' Raven thought as she walked through Jump City Park, trying to calm herself. The whole argument started over a trip to the mall, and it ended with her teleporting away, leaving the rest of her friends behind. 'I'll show him who's a bitch,' Raven's angry thought sparked a burst in her power, making a trashcan at the park entrance explode. 'At least it was only one' Intelligence told Raven, then was immediately shut out as Raven walked.

As she walked, she suddenly remembered something odd that occurred. During the time of the argument, a stranger had taken notice of her, and gazed at her the whole time. She didn't see him clearly, the only thing that set him out was the long silver hair he had; Raven was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when Jinx, and Private Hive appeared, blocking her way.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. It's little old Raven." Jinx's voice cut into Raven's thoughts, and then she realized the situation that she was in.

"An enemy soldier can be used for bargaining, ma'am!" Private Hive barked out, and then Jinx gave a wicked smile as she said "Someone as pretty as Raven can be used for more that just bargaining," running her tongue across her lips seductively.

Raven's moment of shock passed and she quickly said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The black energy emitted from her fingers lanced out, striking Private Hive, sending him flying back, but Jinx managed to avoid the blast as she hurled her own shocking pink hex blasts.

Raven made a bubble out of the black energy in an attempt to shield herself but Private Hive, who had gotten up again, threw his shield at Raven's barrier, shattering it so that the hex blasts struck her. Raven tried to avoid more of the hex blasts but was sent tumbling by the blows that Private Hive landed on her in the process. The sounds of battle died down, and the only sounds to be heard were those of Raven breathing heavy, and swaying on the spot.

"Well, she's a little battered, but I can still have some fun with her," Jinx spoke with the same wicked smile as earlier. She then said "Pick her up, and let's go before the rest of the Titans come looking for her." Private Hive hurried to comply, but as he got close to her, he was struck by something.

Raven was trying not to pass out due to the pain, but that only blurred her vision as she tried to gaze at who just attacked. Jinx was shocked, she hadn't seen anything yet something struck Hive, and now as he stood another hit sent him reeling. Jinx decided on a course of action "Show yourself coward!" and she quickly flung large amounts of hex blasts around her.

"Who are you calling a coward? You're the one who double teamed a lone girl, and you call me a coward. Scum, I suggest you leave or I'll kill you." A mysterious voice called to Jinx who desperately tried to figure out from where it had come from.

"What's wrong? Scared of me? I'm just a girl!" Jinx yelled and then she froze.

"I know you're a girl, a good proportioned girl at that, but I don't fear you. You fear me as you should, I can smell it." The voice spoke again, but this time warm breath tickled Jinx's neck as the owner of the voice spoke in her ear. She felt the stranger's hand roam around her rear, and stray close to her chest, and Jinx only trembled.

Private Hive had now recollected himself and he lunged at the now visible target but was swiftly kicked in the head, and put out of action permanently. "I'm gonna let you go because I didn't come here hunting you, understand? But sunshine's going to the police, got it?" Jinx only nodded, and then jumped as her rear was slapped, and she took off at a run.

Yoh turned back to the girl he'd saved. Yoh picked her up off the ground, and ran his hand on her cheek, scanning her body for any sign of injury; he found several wounds that were being healed by her own body, and Yoh quickly added his energy into it, completely healing her, and wiping away her exhaustion. She groaned, then her eyes opened, and Yoh's gaze was the first to meet hers.

"Are you alright, luv?" Yoh questioned as he set her gently on a park bench, and Raven took a good long look at him.

Long silver hair framing his face, only one glowing silver eye was visible as the other was covered by a black metal plated bandana with a jagged Red X on it, and his face was covered from his nose down by another black bandana. He wore black, white, and gray camo jeans, black combat boots, a tight black long sleeve t-shirt under a black sleeveless vest, the gloves on his hands were cut off at the fingers, so they were completely exposed.. "Who are y-you?" Raven asked, her voice trembling slightly, and the male in front of her suddenly looked thoughtful.

"That's a tough question," the guy in front of her said "hmm, who am I to you?"

Raven asked "What do you mean, tough question? It's an easy question." She thought about what he had said, then she added "To me, you're a stranger that just saved me from 2 of the city's usual bad guys, but I want to know who you are?"

Yoh smirked as he listened to the questions then he spoke "Well, cutie, I can't give you my usual name considering that it's burnt here, too. So I'll tell you my name, its Yoh, and it was a pleasure saving you" Yoh grasped her hand, and gently kissed it making her blush.

"Yoh has a nice ring to it, but what do you mean your name is burnt here? I've never heard of anyone using that name that's a criminal or anything." Raven said, but then she blushed crimson again as she quickly added "My name is Raven Roth, thank you for saving me."

Yoh smiled, then he tapped the metal plated bandana that slanted on his right eye, and said "If you're one of the city's heroes, then you'll recognize this mark," his right forefinger tapping the Red X.

Raven gasped then said "Red X!" but Yoh quickly cut her off as he said "I'm here to hunt the bastard that stole my name, and ruined it."

As Raven started to say something, screeching tires announced the arrival of the T-Car. Yoh observed that the metal man and the green guy jumped out, barely avoiding getting hit by a red motorcycle with a stylized R on the front that swerved to a halt in front of them and the person driving it jumped off followed by the metal man, the green guy, and now the orange girl as well.

"Raven, what the hell is your problem?" The lead figure yelled as soon as he walked up to her. He was dressed in green pants, steel toed boots, green gloves with a red vest with another stylized R on it, and a yellow and black cape with a domino mask covering his eyes. "Why didn't you answer your communicator? We had to fight Overload and Cinderblock at the Jump City bank," he yelled and then before Raven could say anything he yelled again "Where the hell were you? Enjoying the scenery?"

Raven got mad, her eyes glowed a blood red as she stood up and said "Look, Robin I-" she was interrupted yet again, but this time by the black clad individual next to her that had identified himself as Yoh, "Are you blind? Are those bright colors ruining your eyes or something, kid? She's tired right now, so I think you'd better not mess with her or you'll deal with me."

Robin was angry and he showed it "Shut the fuck up, this is between me and her. She can't just go on a stroll like she doesn't have any responsibilities. She's a member of the Teen Titans, and you're not, so you don't belong in this" he stepped forward and attempted to grab Raven's hand, and I say attempted, because suddenly before he could do anything, he was on the ground with his arm behind his back, and a boot on top of it.

"I told you she's tired, and I told you to check your tone. She's just fought two idiots that tried to kidnap her, and she's exhausted." Yoh said with a menacing voice, twisting the boy wonder's arm harder.

The rest of the Titans couldn't believe what they were seeing, Robin, trained by the Batman, Robin had been quickly immobilized in 4 seconds. They quickly recovered, and they got battle ready as Cyborg said "Let him go!"

Yoh just shrugged, and stepped back allowing Robin to jump to his feet, then he turned to the other Titans, and said "Let's go," and without saying anything to her, Robin jumped on his motorcycle and took off, followed by the rest of the Titans, who all only lingered a few moments to look at Raven.

Yoh turned and looked at Raven asking "Are you alright? Why did that jerk start yelling at you?" sitting next to Raven, and looking at the clear blue sky.

"He's mad about earlier," Raven whispered quietly and then she spoke up "I don't care, fuck him!" Yoh only shrugged his shoulders, and then he asked Raven, "Do you have anything to do, beautiful?"

Raven blushed, speaking "No, I don't, is there any reason for the question?"

Yoh only smiled and asked "Do you want to see the sights? I just arrived here in Jump City, and I gotta get used to this place." Raven giggled, then she pointed to Private Hive, where he still lay unconscious, and Yoh pulled out his cellphone. A few minutes later, H.W.A.T team appeared and picked up the unconscious villain, hereby releasing Yoh and Raven to enjoy the rest of the day unhindered.

The day went splendid for both of them, and as they were going to eat, they saw a crime in progress. It was none other than Dr. Light trying to steal a prototype light converter, and that would not do; Raven pulled her communicator out to call the rest of her team, but saw that it was broken "The asshole yelled at me, and this stupid thing was broken!" Raven hissed as she tossed it to the ground.

Yoh turned to her, "We can take him, he's weak and he hasn't really implemented a strategy."

Raven arched an eyebrow at the guy next to her, and asked "Since when are you a superhero?"

Yoh grinned and answered "Since I decided to step up and rescue this beautiful girl," slipping the metal plated headband over his left eye again, and covering his mouth all the way up to above his nose. Raven went red, but before she could say anything, a bus filled with people flew above them, and headed into a pile of flaming cars. Yoh moved quickly, disappearing in a blur of movement and reappearing in the middle of the air stopping the bus, and slowly lowering it to the ground.

Raven moved and it was time for action as she chanted her mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and sent pieces of sidewalk flying into Dr. Light who only raised an electrical barrier, then blasted Raven. Yoh rushed him and was pushed back by a searing beam of energy as it flew straight at him and he couldn't avoid it or it'd hit Raven.

Yoh drew his blade, rushing straight at Light, avoiding every single blast of energy that went his way; Yoh blurred out as he suddenly sped up, and appeared on the other side of Dr. Light, sheathing his katana as sparks erupted from Light's sliced suit.

"You fool! Do you know what you have done?" Light said with terror coloring his voice, then he continued "You cut into my suit's core, now it'll detonate with enough force to destroy all of the city center in a 4 mile radius." The villain dropped to the ground, then started to cry, and Yoh knew he had to do something about it.

He quickly gripped the suit's core where it was concealed, then he teleported in a flash, and launched the core straight into the sky. As he started to reach to teleport to the ground, the core exploded with enough force to slam Yoh into the asphalt, leaving a small crater.

Raven quickly rushed over to check if Yoh was alright. For some unknown reason, she felt worry as she checked his vitals, and made sure he wasn't dying; "Stupid idiot" she whispered softly as she healed him.

The Titans arrived on seen as the H.W.A.T team was taking away Dr. Light, and then they looked towards the direction where Raven sat with the yet unknown person.

Robin strode up, but this time he wasn't mad or raging, he only asked "What happened here, Raven? Are you alright?"

Raven only sneered at him and answered "Light was robbing Wayne enterprises and we stopped him. I didn't call because the communicator was broken," she added in the end and pointed towards where the non functional com lay.

Robin started to apologize but Raven cut him off "Stop. I don't want to hear it, just stop."

Robin looked crushed, and then as he started to say something else, Raven enveloped herself and Yoh in her raven soul form, disappearing in a quick burst of energy.

"Is friend Raven angry at us?" Starfire's innocent voice was heard, and Robin turned to face her and said "I don't know, Star, I seriously don't know." The Titans all left the scene as it was enveloped by reporters.

---

'Hmm… a green ruby, now what are the odds of that. I think the Jump City museum won't mind if I 'borrow' it' Red X thought as he surveyed the room where said jewel was stored. Activating his thermal vision, he saw the crisscrossing array of laser trip wires, and he quickly found his entrance point.

With a short leap, he landed in the middle of the beams, and quickly somersaulted across the rest of the beams, landing gracefully on top of the display case. He pulled an jagged X from his belt, slicing the glass with ease, reaching into the case he took the jewel and bounded across the room in the same manner.

Once at the entrance, he looked back, and threw the glass section of the case back into the room 'I wonder if those kids will show up' he thought as the glass triggered the alarm.

---

Yoh unmasked himself, removing the headband from his eyes and letting it hang from his neck alongside his mouth covering. The smell of salt water told him they were at the beach somewhere, but he didn't open his eyes to look; letting the sound of the waves relax him as he lay back on concrete.

'Why am I here? And why do I want this girl?' Yoh thought as he slowly opened his eyes, taking in the view of the bay. It was beautiful, and he commented on it "It's beautiful, just like you" he spoke quietly, making the girl beside him blush.

Yoh turned and gazed at Raven's eyes, and he opened his mouth to say something when a door slammed hard and to the 'boy fuckin wonder' walked outside. Raven got up and Robin froze where he stood, clearly not expecting Raven to be at the rooftop, "What are you doing here?" Robin asked nervously, and Raven arched an eyebrow at him.

"Look, boy blunder, the rooftop is my meditation spot as you know, and that's what I was doing until you ruined my concentration." Raven told him, making Robin gulp loudly.

Yoh chose that as his cue to exit, so he stoop up, dusting himself off thoroughly, his bandana and face mask back in place, and he said "Raven, sorry to leave you here, but I have a hunt to continue; I was wondering as to whether you'd be busy tomorrow?"

Raven saw Robin's eyes sharpen into a glare, and she responded "No, I'm not busy, what do you have I mind?"

Yoh's smirk could be seen behind the mask as he answered "It's a pleasant surprise, but only if the lady doth wish to accompany me, just make sure you bring your beautiful self and don't forget to smile. You look better with a smile." With that said, Yoh stepped forward and planted a quick kiss on her lips and he backed towards the edge of the roof.

"What time?" Raven called out, still standing where she was, wondering about the kiss.

"Seven o' clock, sharp!" Yoh answered and with that said, he let himself fall off the tower roof back first.

Robin rushed to the edge but when he looked down, the figure was gone; he looked back and saw the roof door swinging close as Raven made her exit. Robin ran after her, and caught up with her in front of her room door, and he called out "Raven, wait, I want to talk to you."

Raven turned and looked at him, waiting for what he had to say. "Raven, I seriously want to apologize to you, I acted like a total idiot," Robin also wanted to ask who that was on the roof but he didn't want to agitate Raven any further.

"I'm not going to even answer your 2nd question, so you might want to leave me alone," Raven told him curtly and she vanished into her room.

---

The next morning, Raven woke up to the bright sunshine that flooded her room, thus proving that she overslept, and had to alter her morning routine. She froze and looked around when she remembered that her curtains had been closed when she went to bed; she quickly looked around the room and saw a wrapped package on her shelf. Reaching for it, she saw the note, and grabbed that first, opening up the heavy purple parchment and read it.

_**X- Dear Raven, I have brought you a simple gift that doesn't do your beauty justice. I don't know how well it'll fit considering my best friend Jenna made it with only a picture of you to work with. -X**_

Below the message, Raven saw something else penned in silver ink.

"_**You're beautiful, too beautiful for words, your enchanting amethyst orbs and your indigo hair, I can't think of much but you, I want to drown in your eyes.**_

_**I want to breathe you in, hold you against me,**_

_**Keep you for me,**_

_**I love everything about you,**_

_**You drive me wild,**_

_**I want to be the only one to love you**_

_**I want to be the only one to love you like this**_

_**I will love you forever,**_

_**Forever and a day**_

_**I will stay yours until you say go**_

_**I will be your eternal guardian**_

_**Hiding in the shadows**_

_**Forevermore"**_

_**-Yoh, Red X**_

Raven looked up from the note to see the silk wrapped package, and upon opening it, she found a beautiful shimmering black silk gown. Raven pulled out the simple yet beautiful piece of clothing, "Wow," Raven said as she gazed at her self in the mirror.

---

Robin hadn't been able to sleep, his mind running over what had happened between himself and Raven 'Why was I so mad? I didn't even bother thinking about what happened.' He got up with that thought in his mind, showering, and then he headed to the roof where he expected Raven to be meditating, but he only found it empty.

Sighing, Robin sat down on the roof waiting for Raven; an hour passed and Raven didn't appear, another half an hour and Robin sighed, heading down to the kitchen for breakfast. Once in the kitchen, he saw Raven sitting down, having tea alongside a plate of exquisitely made breakfast; "Wow, that looks good, who made it?" Robin asked in a conversational tone, hoping that Raven wasn't angry at him any longer.

Raven looked up with a smile on her face "Red made this for me, and I also think he also made food for everyone else."

Robin's first thought was 'Who's Red? Is it that Shinobi from yesterday?' but he didn't ask as he waited for Raven to inform him if she wanted to, Raven smiled again before she said "Red is the guy from yesterday," before she could add anything else the sound of Cyborg making his way to the kitchen was heard.

"All kneel to the the emperor of breakfast, bow your heads lower mortals," Cyborg called out as he entered the kitchen, but the rest of his tirade was cut short when the enticing aroma of breakfast reached his nose. He zoomed over to Raven, who looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes as he gazed at the food on her plate, he asked "Did you make this?"

Raven shook her head, saying "Red made it, and he also made food for everyone else," pointing to the kitchen counter, before going back to eat as Cyborg made it to the dish with his name on it.

Cyborg dug into the food, a plate of omelets, sausage wrapped in bacon, french toast, when he froze and looking up he asked with his mouth full of food "What do you mean, Red made it?" running his gaze around the kitchen until he found a note by the coffee machine.

To- Cyborg

From- Red

Hey man, I left this note to tell you, I had fun. Your security system is the first one in a long, long time that gave me any trouble. Don't get me wrong, I just snuck in to make a delivery, and make Raven a breakfast fitting for such a beautiful maiden, but since your system gave me a rush I made something for all.

Your fan,

da invincible Red.

Cyborg chuckled when he finished reading the note before sitting down and eating his food. The remaining titans joined them at the table, making it a meal shared by the whole team until Raven stood and walked out of the kitchen.

---

Raven was in her room, sitting down to read when the alarm sounded, Robin's voice was heard through the system "Titans trouble" before she put her hood on and went to the living room where the view screen showed the information on the crime, "It's the H.I.V.E Five, they're robbing a bank."

The titans rushed to the scene, and once out of their respective vehicles they saw Jinx get tossed to the ground, wrapped up securely; Robin looked around and saw the rest of the H.I.V.E Five immobilized in different places and ways.

"Ay, I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of stomping these guys," a voice called out from above them, and they looked up to see Yoh, dressed in his shinobi suit, standing on top of the bank sign.

Robin stepped forward and called "Thanks for the help, but who are you?"

Yoh jumped off the sign, landing smoothly in front of Robin and extended his hand towards him as he said "Trade name is burned here, so you can just call me Shadow." After a few seconds, Robin shook it, but before he could do more than open his mouth, he was interrupted.

"Dude, what kind of name is that? You're all extra noticeable!" the green changeling called out, waving his arms fast to accentuate his question.

Yoh smirked, cocking his head to the side then he disappeared. Beast Boy was looking around, searching for X when he heard a sound; "Alright, how's this for obvious?" Yoh asked as he stood behind BB, making the changeling jump forward and fall on his face; Yoh laughed as he gave the changeling a hand up, then he said "Alright, I think I'll be going."

As he turned away, he heard Raven call out "Thank you very much for earlier today." Yoh looked back as he bowed formally to her as he said "You deserve better, and I'll give it to you."

Raven blushed profusely and pulled her hood back up to cover her face as the other titans looked at Yoh, who only bowed again, before saying "If my presence is no longer required, I'll take my leave. After all, I still have to get ready for tonight," before his image blurred out of sight and disappeared.

All the titans were looking at Raven, who only blushed even more fiercely then she disappeared into a black pool of energy, teleporting to her room in the tower. Robin was going to opening his mouth to say something when Cyborg said "Robin, don't. Its Raven's business and she knows what she's doing."

Robin snapped back "How do you know that, Cy?"

Cyborg answered "She's an empath, and if she isn't threatened by him, then he isn't dangerous."

Robin shrugged his shoulder's in defeat and then just jumped onto his R-Cycle, and taking off full speed towards the tower.

---

Yoh stood in the middle of the living room, his mind currently at work on something that only he could tell. Another person walked into the room, tall, thin, pale with a handsome triangular shaped face and with long, red flowing hair wearing a black button down shirt unbuttoned with red t-shirt under with black pants who said in a husky voice "Relax Yoh, I thing she'll like you the way you are."

Yoh snorted as he answered "Easy for you to say, Rubicante, easy for you to say," as he continued to examine himself in the long mirror on the wall.

Rubi spoke to Yoh, running his hands through Yoh's hair to fix it for him, "Did you finish what you were writing? It sounds beautiful, I think she'll like it." He finished his ministrations to Yoh's hair, who only stood there with what he wrote coursing through his mind.

_**Your beauty shines like a gem,**_

_**This love for you places me in shame.**_

_**Dark angels taste my tears  
And whisper haunting requiems  
Softly to mine ear,**_

_**I love the night,  
It would murder my soul,  
Should I ever fall blind,  
For though thy flesh haunts,  
I keep also in mind,  
The stampede of clouds,  
From Dusk's predatory sky.**_

_**Caught in thy net of shadows,  
what dreams hast thou to show?  
Who treads the silent meadows,  
to worship thee below?**_

Yoh snapped back to reality when Rubi handed him something, "This'll help you with what you have in mind." Yoh looked at the object he held in his hands before trying to return it to the crimson haired man next to him.

"No, come on Rubi, I can't take this. Elna gave you this, and I know how precious it is to you." Yoh said, trying to return the jewel in his hands to Rubi, who pushed it back to him with a smile on his face.

"Relax, as long as it serves the purpose you have in mind, it won't matter if it's not in my possession," Rubi said, then pulled Yoh into an embrace as he added "Elna won't mind as long as you truly love her."

Yoh only nodded before separating himself from Rubi, before donning a billowing cloak that seemed to make him disappear into his surroundings giving him an appearance of being only partly there, a floating specter. Yoh let the cloak cover his face as he warped out of the room in the sinuous form of a dragon.

---

Raven stood on the rooftop, the light of the full moon bathing her in a heavenly glow; she stood there thinking about Yoh, and what it was that pulled her towards him like gravity, allowed her to trust him even more than anyone else even the rest of the titans. As if thinking of him summoned him, Yoh appeared from the sinuous form of a dragon.

She gazed at him, and noticed that he was different. First, was that his once glowing silver eyes, were now rimmed by crimson, his hair now silver and blue slicked back out of his face creating long thick spikes that dipped around his ears and continued down to his neck; he wore seven earrings, 4 silver diamond studded hoops on his left ear, on his right he wore 3, one a jagged red x ruby stud, and the others were gold hoops; he was wearing a cloak that made his body disappear in the background, making him seem to be a floating head, and hands in front of her. Yoh smiled at her, a warm smile not given to many as he removed the fancloth cloak that he wore, revealing a black suit with a jagged red x on the collar on the coat.

Yoh, in turn admired Raven, who stood in front of him wearing the dress that Jenna had made for her. It seemed perfect, her standing bathed in moonlight making the shimmering black silk stand out as it coursed up from her legs to her shoulders, ending in thin straps that left her back exposed; Yoh gazed at her heart shaped face, her full lips, and those amethyst orbs that never seemed to look at anything but his soul as he spoke out loud, "You're beautiful, I cannot give words to your beauty."

Raven gave him a timid, yet real smile as she crossed the intervening space between Yoh and her. "You look handsome tonight," she said, the blush on her face adding to her beauty.

Yoh slowly bent to one knee and gently grasped her hand, planting a kiss on it; he straightened himself as he began the incantation, allowing his chakra to flow into the necklace that Rubicante had given him.

Raven watched as a mysterious fog started to appear, swirling around the tower as music started to play from seemingly the air itself.

( Cue English Summer Rain)

_Always stays the same, nothing ever changes,_

_English summer rain, seems to last for ages._

Yoh extended his hand, and asked "Will you dance with me?" Raven wordlessly took his hand in hers as he led her into a slow dance with their arms around each other. She gasped as they started to dance on the very air itself, the fog swirling beneath their feet as it carried them higher into the sky.

_Always stays the same, nothing ever changes,_

_English summer rain, seems to last for ages._

Raven smiled at Yoh, who only smile back at her as they continued to wordlessly dance in the air itself surrounded by the beauty of the stars in the sky. Raven gazed at the stars as they continued to dance across it on the swirling fog when a ring of ruby light slowly opened above them and they danced into it.

_I'm in the basement, you're in the sky,_

_I'm in the basement, baby, drop on by._

_I'm in the basement, you're in the sky,_

_I'm in the basement, baby, drop on by._

Both Raven and Yoh floated inside a ruby colored tunnel of light, dancing on to the music that reached their ears. Raven gasped when she saw what was outside the tunnel of light, all around them were stars, all shimmering brightly, their beauty enhanced by the strange light that filtered through everything.

_Always stays the same, nothing ever changes,_

_English summer rain seems to last for ages._

_Always stays the same, nothing ever changes,_

_English summer rain seems to last for ages._

Raven's gaze wandered across the whole area as the strange light started to pulse, drawing itself into a orb in the middle of everything, the stars twirling around them as Raven continued to gaze at them. Suddenly the core started to pulsate, slowly at first, then faster until suddenly they were outlined in a vivid flash of light; Raven was amazed, as Yoh passed her a thought **_'A sight that only you should see, the beginning of everything and anything' _**

They both continued to dance, caught in the light of the beginning of the universe, lost in each other's gazes.

_Hold your breath and count to ten,_

_and fall apart and start again._

_Hold your breath and count to ten,_

_start again and start again._

_Hold your breath and count to ten,_

_and fall apart and start again._

_Start again, start again, start again, start again._

The music slowly faded as Yoh and Raven slowly exited the ring of light, both locked in each other's gaze, both not daring to break away before the other. The swirling fog thinned out until it was nothing but mist again once they reached the top of the titans tower, Yoh slowly raised his right hand as a floating orb of light came down from the disappearing ring of light.

Raven held her breath as a figure of her appeared from the light, made of beautiful crystal that was clear yet strangely opaque at the same time. Yoh slowly extended his hand out, with a long shining necklace with a beautiful cut jewel on it in the shape of a dragon surrounding a heart; both glowing an amethyst color, with the center pulsating a silver color. Raven couldn't help but gaze at the necklace in Yoh's hand, and she spoke in a timid voice "It's beautiful, but I don't deserve it. It's some-"

Yoh cut her off gently placing one finger on her lips, then slowly placing it around her neck, and closing the clasp on it as he gently told her "It chooses who deserves it, and it has chosen you," stepping away from her to see her standing there in the moonlight, he added "It's beauty pales in comparison to you, but it is only completed by this," Yoh turned and pointed at the crystal statue, it's face smiling in boundless joy.

Yoh was surrounded by a glow as he spoke, his aura swirling in all colors.

_**Your beauty shines like a gem,**_

_**This love for you places me in shame.**_

_**Dark angels taste my tears  
And whisper haunting requiems  
Softly to mine ear,**_

_**I love the night,  
It would murder my soul,  
Should I ever fall blind,  
For though thy flesh haunts,  
I keep also in mind,  
The stampede of clouds,  
From Dusk's predatory sky.**_

_**Caught in thy net of shadows,  
what dreams hast thou to show?  
Who treads the silent meadows,  
to worship thee below?**_

Raven's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Yoh speak, his voice clear as he spoke to her soul, his open like the pages of a book and Raven couldn't bear it. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Yoh, who reacted in the same way and they both kissed, only the silence of the moonlit night filled their ears. They stood without moving until slowly but surely the haze around the tower burned away in the light of the coming dawn; Yoh smiled at her, and said "It is late my love, I'll see you again when the night is young, and peaceful."

---

Raven awoke feeling happy, emotions unchecked yet nothing was exploding. She sat there on her bed, wondering why she felt the way she felt until an unfamiliar weight made it's presence known, she grasped it and gazed at it, a slow smile appearing on her face as the amethyst glowing dragon wrapped around a heart pendant met her eyes.

'Not a dream,' Raven thought as she slowly got up, and grabbed extra clothes, heading into her shower; once done, she with a towel wrapped around stepped out of her room to see the sight of Robin standing in the doorway of her room. Raven quickly ducked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she yelled "What the hell are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk with you about yesterday," Robin said, his masked face making him look angry, which Raven felt that he was.

---

Yoh felt someone next to him, and he immediately grasped the person next to him, holding the person close while murmuring softly "I love you," pulling the person closer until he heard a familiar voice.

"I've known all along, and I love you too," the amused voice of Rubicante was heard making Yoh's eyes snap open as he released Rubi and tumbled off the bed where he currently lay.

"Ha, ha, now that you're awake, I wanted to ask about last night," Rubi said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips as he added "Did it work or not? Come on tell me, the suspense is killing me."

Yoh muttered darkly before he said "I'm going to kill if you do that again," breaking out into chuckles when he looked at his face, he added "It went perfect, everything was just right."

"You do know that you owe me big time," Rubi informed Yoh, who was now up and was stretching, "Those team member's of hers came outside when their alarm sounded and they were desperately trying to break into the fog barrier. I had to step in and help them deal with some geeky fool with a super remote control. I almost killed him, that's how bad he annoyed me." Rubi got off the bed, and headed towards the kitchen where Yoh followed him as Rubi started making breakfast.

"Want something in particular?" Rubi asked Yoh, who looked up thoughtfully before saying "Nope, I'll just have some scrambled eggs and bacon." Rubi nodded and delved back into his cooking some sort of thought running through his head as Yoh could see.

"You gave her the pendant I see, but how did it react?" Rubi asked as he served Yoh his food, and served himself as he waited for Yoh to answer the question.

"Yeah, it reacted. It stopped glowing red and started glowing amethyst with a silver center." Rubi leaped up and went at Yoh to envelop him in a hug but Yoh dodged out of the way as he said "I"m not letting you hug me, I'm serious."

Rubi smiled as he said "Did she like the gifts that you gave her?" Yoh nodded as he told him "She said she wasn't worth them, and she refused to take it at first."

Rubi smiled as he said "The pendant wouldn't have changed colors if she wasn't worth it, but I know that you told her that." Yoh nodded and Rubi smiled as he said "Well, its time to get ready to meet her and there's also been another sighting of that impostor." Yoh only nodded as he continued to eat.

---

"So what if I was with him?" Raven yelled at Robin, who retaliated by saying "You have a duty and a responsibility to this team."

Raven rolled her eyes as she answered "Not that again, I know and I also happen to know that you all can deal with most of the criminals in Jump City without me," Robin only stared at her before turning his back and stalking away from her.

A/N – If you're reading this, then you've read Stage 1 of Enter Red X, hope you enjoyed it, and please review, and tell me if it sucked or not as well as any constructive criticisms that might help me out with this, yeah.

Until we meet again, this is AegisX, laterz


	2. Session 02

**Yeah, back again by popular demand (ducks flying fruit) alright, alright. Anyway, I'm back and I brought along the next session for anyone interested. I'd love to reiterate the fact that i don't own the teen titans nor anyone else that might be from some anime or manga, yeah also I'd like to thank all that reviewed, it actually helped, and as for one person that said that Yoh was kinda rude & arrogant, I'm sorry i really didn't notice. I just have him act the way I do. Hmm... does that mean that I'm arrogant and rude? Don't know. This chap will kinda introduce our other X, the criminal one, that is. Go on and read the fic, I'm just ranting.**

**Oh before i forget, Shadow is actually Yoh, just in case. Don't wanna confuse anyone out there.**

**Session 02 - **

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Teen Titans, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you once again?"The masked figure asked as he leaned against a support pillar.

"You know why we're here, X" Robin shouted as he drew and extended his quarterstaff.

Red X chuckled "Lighten up, kid, it's to early in the morning to be that riled up."

Robin gritted his teeth before calling out "Titans Go!" and rushing towards X only to stop in his tracks as a line of throwing knives hit the ground in front of him.

"Back off, boy wonder, he's mine," Shadow said as he landed in a crouch between X and Robin, standing up into his slouched fighting stance, "You know why I'm here, don't you?" he asked X.

X chuckled as he answered "Yeah, I'd have to be brain dead not to know why you're here," dropping into his own stance.

"What the hell are you doing, Shadow?" Robin asked as he watched the whole exchange both combatants.

"I'm here to 'assist' you, Robin. Now just be a good boy and stay quiet," Shadow spoke before he lunged at X, launching a kick that was blocked and countered with a sweep that knocked Shadow off his feet and Shadow landed propping himself up with one hand while delivering a powerful double kick to X's chest.

X stumbled and then threw several x shirukens at Shadow, who countered with his own throwing knives, deflecting the incoming projectiles; X rushed at Shadow , swing his fists in a feint before crouching and delivering a strong uppercut on Shadow, who was knocked back but quickly regained his balance and landed on his feet.

"Alright, you've gotten better" Shadow said, testing his jaw for any type of damage that may have been caused.

"You've gotten worse!" X cried out, lunging at Shadow with a flurry of punches which were interrupted by the bird-a-rang that stuck on the ground and forced him to jump back. Robin used the opportunity to jump into the fight, attacking X furiously until Shadow appeared in between them both, landing a hit to both Robin and X's chest, forcing them to step back to catch their breath.

"What the hell are you doin', kid?" Shadow said, his glare in place as he turned to Robin and they both locked glares, both squaring off for a showdown. The remaining titans were too busy watching Shadow and Robin to pay any attention to X, who chose the time to make his exit by detonating a smoke bomb enshrouding the area with a thick smoke cover that allowed him to make a clean escape while everyone else fumbled around blind.

Once the smoke cleared, Shadow stood at another place, looking around for any sign of X. Finding none, he whirled around and gave Robin a glare so powerful it could have matched any of Raven's at any time of the day, "I told you he's mine and you deliberately got in my way," Shadow hissed at Robin, who was standing where he had been before the smoke, anger evident in the way he stood and conducted himself.

Shadow stalked towards Robin, trying to continue but was stopped when Robin stepped in front of him, "What do you want now? Haven't you done enough with letting X get away! I've spent a whole year tracking the bastard and now he's gonna run again." Shadow spat out, not caring that the glare on Robin's face sharpened.

"Because of me? He got away because of your interruption." Robin retorted, his tone was harsh, accentuating the glare that was visible on his face.

The other titans were watching the confrontation between Shadow and Robin, wondering when it would end and if it would come to blows, when another presence next to them made it self known "Look at them, disgraceful. Both should know better than to be fighting or arguing against each other when X is on the loose."

Beast Boy flinched and Cyborg turned, seeing Rubicante standing next to Raven, watching the whole fiasco between Robin and Shadow with his hands in a relaxed position behind his head. "Hey, you're that guy from last night," Beast Boy said with a incredulous voice, then he asked "Um... who are you, dude?"

Rubi smiled before answering "My name's Rubicante, I'm an associate of Shadow," giving them a short bow from the waist up.

Starfire immediately enveloped him in a bone crushing hug saying "Hello, friend Rubicante," which Rubicante couldn't seem to slip out of as he choked out the words "Can't... breathe..."

Cyborg immediately pulled the tamoranian off Rubi with the words "Star, I don't think he can breathe," a smirk on his face as Rubi gasped when Starfire released him.

"Whoa, she does have a grip there," Rubi said, before turning back to the argument between Shadow and Robin. He stepped up and quickly conked Shadow in the head as he said "Play nice, now!" Robin snickered and was hit in the head by Rubi as well "Don't laugh, the same thing goes for you!"

"Hey, it's his fault X got away" Robin said, rubbing the top of his head surprised at how much the hit hurt.

Shadow turned back and said "Hell no, don't blame it on me."

Before they could both start arguing again, Rubi conked both in the head once more, saying "Shut up, both of you.

Robin bit back the retort that he was going to spit out and Shadow did the same thing, his head throbbing slightly where Rubi had hit him.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen up," Rubi said, pausing for a moment as he ensured that Robin and Shadow were listening before continuing "Both of you are after X for your own reasons and to capture him you have to stop snapping at each other, especially you Robin."

Robin gave him a look of askance making Rubi sigh as he said "You need to control yourself, jealousy won't do you any good in this task." Robin's eyes widened in shock but he managed to school his features back to blankness as he nodded and stepped forward with an outstretched hand to Shadow.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been acting like a jerk and I apologize for it." Robin said as Shadow shook hands with him, he in turn saying "I accept your apology and I also apologize."

Once that was done, Cyborg stepped forward with the other titans in tow saying "Now that we're all cool again, let's go for some pizza ya'll!" Shadow shrugged and Cyborg continued "Alright, it's settled. Pizza it is."

---

"Aw...shit, that hurts!" X muttered as he climbed into his room, slowly shedding the suit that covered him as he stumbled into the bathroom, clad only in blue shorts.

He stopped in front of the mirror to examine himself, his brown hair falling to his neck with bangs up to his ears in length, partially covering his honey colored eyes that he examined himself in the mirror, bruises marring the pale skin on his chest.

"That's gonna hurt for awhile," X said before completely undressing himself and going into his shower, the warm water relaxing his tense muscles. Once done he walked out with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his lanky frame showing finely toned muscles; he slid on some clean boxers and a pair of black shorts before collapsing on his bed, asleep within a couple of minutes.

"SHIT!" X said as he awoke with a gasp, sweating glistening on his face as he sat up. 'Again with that dream, why the hell is this starting up now?' he thought as he stood from his bed, glancing at the clock on the side of his bed reading 4:35 p.m in glowing red numbers. Sighing, he walked over to the kitchen to get himself something to eat, when he spotted the light on his answering machine indicating that he had messages; he pressed the button and immediately regretted it.

"First message recorded at 11:58 a.m: Xavier Castle, where the hell are you? Didn't you promise you'd be here? Ugghhh... this is pointless." Xavier sighed as he heard the voice of his pissed of girlfriend.

"Second Message recorded at 12:49 p.m: Hey, Xavier, you home, bro? It's me, Charlie, give me a ring once you hear this." He only shrugged and listened to the next message.

"Third Message recorded at 2:59 p.m: Stupid jerk, aren't you home yet?" Xavier only sighed as he deleted the three messages before going back to make himself something to eat.

Once he was done with his meal, he picked up his cellphone calling Charlie "Hey, you called, right?" Xavier asked as he heard Charlie pick up.

"Dude, what are you going to do today?" The energetic voice of Charlie filled his ear, making him wince.

"Don't know, I have to talk to Jessica cause she seems to be pissed at me," X answered, while looking through his closet as he searched for adequate clothing for an outdoor excursion.

"Stop being so whipped, X, this is the third time you've used that excuse," Charlie answered, chuckling as X only grunted.

"Whatever, I forgot to pick her up for breakfast and now she's pissed at me again, let me call you once I work things out," X said.

"Alright, no biggie, just do your thing and try not to get her mad enough to kill you, laterz then," Charlie answered hanging up, and X only grunted one more time before tossing the phone onto his bed while he slipped on some gray jeans, a blue t-shirt and pushed his brown locks out of his eyes before exiting his apartment and walking down the stairs to the garage where he kept his black Mazda RX-8 parked.

"Come on, pick up the phone, come on" Xavier muttered as he drove one handed making a call.

"Hello?" Jessica picked up the phone and X responded with a "Hey, babe, where are you?"

"I'm at the mall, with my friends, jerk!" Jessica answered, anger in her voice as she heard Xavier's voice.

"No need to be mad, beautiful, I'm heading over there right now," Xavier answered as he made the necessary changes in direction to head towards the mall.

"Why do you even bother? I swear that the only times you're on time is when you want to get laid or when you have some kind of new thing to show off," Jessica's annoyed voice said over the phone making him sigh.

"Yeah, you'd think that wouldn't you. But I have to say that it isn't all like that and you know it" X answered before continuing "Yeah, I'll see you at the mall then, where will you be?"

"I'll be waiting in front of that Disney store and don't just disappear without a trace," Jessica answered and X said "Okay then, I'll see you there, babe." He hung up the phone, sliding it into his pocket, and cranking up the car stereo high, metal blaring from the speakers as Testament was played.

Once in the mall lot, he parked and walked through the air-conditioned doors, inhaling the strange aroma of clothes, perfume, food, and people as he automatically eyed everyone within his vicinity for any sign of a threat, a habit he'd acquired from becoming Red X. He finished his examination and walked inside, heading towards the third floor of the mall and to the store with the words "DISNEY" written across the doorway in big letters.

He was looking around, his gaze never staying on one spot twice as he continued to keep a look out when he heard a male say "I don't want to and you can't make me," loudly which caused him to turn and look at the scene that unfolded itself.

There was a male of at least 17 years of age, with silver and blue hair in thick spikes pushed back towards his neck with a dark blue bandana around his neck, arguing with a pale girl with indigo hair who seemed to winning the argument because the guy just huffed out "Fine," before he was pulled away from where he stood. Xavier only shrugged as he continued walking along the mall 'Weirdos' he thought; after some stops along the way, he finally made it to the disney store where Jessica said she'd wait for him.

He looked around and spotted Jessica leaning against the glass with her arms crossed, a look of irritation on her face as he walked to her. Jessica Stingray, a short brown skinned girl with long black hair dressed in jeans and a tight blouse, she faced the opposite direction when X wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as he covered her eyes with the remaining arm and asked "Did you miss me?"

He grunted when an elbow struck him in the ribs and pulled himself away from Jessica with a hurt look on his face "Why'd you do that for?"

"Because, jerk. You forgot about me today in the morning that's why." Jessica told him, a mean look in her eyes as she jabbed a finger into his chest accusingly.

X raised his hands up as he said "I didn't mean it and you know that. It's just that with my night job, I'm sometimes too tired for anything else and I just knock out."

After a few moments, Jessica answered "I forgive you, Xavier and I'm sorry I yelled at you."

X smiled before letting her lead him through a whole afternoon of shopping. X didn't think he'd be buying anything so he was surprised when he exited several stores with bags on his arms and he looked back asking Jessica "So, do you want to catch a movie or is there some kind of party going on that we can crash?"

Jessica looked thoughtful for a few seconds before answering "Charlie said that new club, Jupiter's Frost, was opening tonight, and I wanted to go there, how about it?"

Xavier only shrugged as they headed for the car when suddenly he bumped into someone causing him to fall to the ground along with the stranger; he looked at who it was, "Hey jerk, wat-" but he didn't finish as he saw it was the guy he had seen earlier arguing with the girl. 'Man, what is it with me and bumping into the strange people.' X thought as he glared at the other male in front of him, both staring at each other's eyes.

That is until someone cleared their throat behind them and said "Could we please stop with the love connection here and go already? I know I dragged you here but we're done and we should go." Xavier looked up and saw the blue haired girl standing in front of him The guy that X dropped to the ground, stood up and dusted his clothes off before walking away with the girl as X himself got up and continued walking with Jessica.

They arrived at the food court when X felt hungry and they bought some food and sat down to eat. X was eating chinese food, when out of nowhere a meatball flew and struck him on the head; he whirled around to see who it was and he saw a familiar pair of people sitting at another table arguing over food. It was none other than Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were duking it out over the food.

"Hey jerks, what the hell's your problem?" X yelled out, irritated as he stood up, glaring at both of the surprised titans.

"Dude, are you talking to us?" Beast Boy asked, looking at him and X answered "Yeah, I'm talking to both of you idiots."

"What did we do?" Cyborg asked calmly and X gritted his teeth as he told them "If you're going to throw things around then at least have the decency to apologize when you hit people."

"Hey, what are doing Xavier? They're the Teen Titans," Jessica hissed.

Cyborg looked at him and said "We're sorry, man."

Beast Boy smirked and said "Yeah, man, we're sorry."

X looked at them before walking away, with Jessica in tow as she said "He wasn't trying to be mean, he's just too stubborn to accept the apology."

"It's alright, we deal with that everyday," Cyborg said as they watched Jessica leave behind X.

_2 hours later..._

"Where's Charlie?" Jessica asked loudly, struggling to be heard over the music playing at the club, while looking around.

"I don't know, he said he'd be here," X answered as he leaned against the seat in the booth they waited in, "Don't worry, he'll be here."

True to his words, they saw a familiar person heading in their direction, getting close enough that they could tell who it was. A tall, tanned black haired guy walked over to the table accompanied by a green haired girl, both weaving through people until they stood in front of the table.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Xavier I'm so whipped that I'm afraid of my girlfriend's anger Castle," the male spoke with a smirk on his face as X chuckled at the dark look that Jessica gave him.

"Charlie, if I were you, I wouldn't be talking about whipped. If I remember correctly, you were worse than me that you even jumped at the recordings I made of Kim," Jessica shot back, making Charlie chuckle nervously as he sat down next to them alongside of Kim.

After a few minutes of chatting, X was pulled to his feet by Jessica as she said "Let's dance,"grumbling slightly he followed her lead to the floor as a fast pop song started playing. X danced through the song with grace because of need for it on his job, keeping up with Jessica who was one of the best dancers in the club; X sighed with relief as the song ended and he turned to Jessica "I'm gonna go get some drinks, I'll be right back."

X walked over to the bartender, a tall, thin, pale man with vivid red eyes and with long, red flowing hair wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with black vest over it who was being assaulted from everywhere with orders as he skillfully fixed drinks; X tapped the bar as he tried to get the bartender's attention and called out his order "Let me get a coke and rum, also a lemonade tequila."

The bartender nodded and X waited for his drink leaning against the bar with his back to bartender, gazing around the club when he saw some guy hassling Jessica. Without bothering to wait for his drink, he walked through the crowd of people, coming to a halt right by Jessica; he batted away the hand that was trying to pull Jessica onto the dance floor and stepped in front of her "She said no, punk, what part of that don't you understand?"

The offending male was of Jessica's height, with brown hair and a seemingly permanent sneer to his face as he asked in an angry tone of voice "Who the hell are you?" speaking to X, then he continued "Who the hell do you think you are to get in my way? No bitch says no to me, none."

X was mad, something difficult to achieve, and he lashed out with a fist that connected with the offending guy's nose, dropping him to the floor "Watch your mouth."

X turned away from the laid out guy, taking Jessica's arm and pulling her away from the area when suddenly he heard the sound of a gun cocking. X acted on instinct as he pushed Jessica away from him and whirled around to see the barrel of a gun pointed at him; the hand that held it was shaky as the owner used his other to hold his nose.

"Nobody lays a hand on me, and I'll make sure you don't do it again," the guy spoke as blood ran from his nose, his finger closing on the trigger when something blurred by striking him in the forehead, a shattering sound announced that it was a shot glass that dropped him onto the floor again, this time out cold.

"You don't do that in my club," a cool voice announced as the bartender strode up next to Xavier, two drinks in his hands which he handed to X, who took them as the bartender pulled out a cellphone.

"Hello, yes, I need you to send an officer down to the Jupiter's Frost, I have a man you might need to make a pick up on," he spoke, listening to some kind of response, when he continued "Yeah, my name is Rubicante Averruncus, alright see you then."

X watched as two guys appeared, both wearing a ear piece that announced they were bouncers, and they picked up the unconscious teen, dragging him out of the club while the music started up again, while Rubicante announced "Alright everybody, everything is cool, get back to your business."

X passed Jessica her drink, while swirling his own once before taking a sip and saying "Thanks, I didn't want to risk him shooting."

Rubicante nodded and turned back to the bar only pausing to say "The drinks are on the house."

X smirked as he took another sip, heading back to the table to set down the drink and headed back to the dance floor, grabbing Jessica by her arm and pulled her close to him as Digital Love came on.

_**Last night I had a dream about you**_

_**In this dream I'm dancing right beside you**_

_**nd it looked like everyone was having fun**_

_**The kind of feeling I've waited so long**_

Xsung the words to the song, pulling Jessica closer as they danced.

_**Don't stop come a little closer**_

_**As we jam the rhythm gets stronger**_

_**There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun**_

_**We were dancing all night long**_

X felt the cellphone in his pocket, vibrate as it was on silent and he decided that for the night he was going to ignore any and all jobs that came along just to spend time with Jessica.

_**The time is right to put my arms around you**_

_**You're feeling right**_

_**You wrap your arms around too**_

_**But suddenly I feel the shining sun**_

_**Before I knew it this dream was all gone**_

X smiled as he continued to singing the words to the song, placing his head close to her neck as the words were whispered in her ears.

_**Ooh I don't know what to do**_

_**About this dream and you**_

_**I wish this dream come true**_

_**Ooh I don't know what to do**_

_**About this dream and you**_

_**We'll make this dream come true**_

X smiled as the song ended, kissing Jessica in the lips gently then they both went to sit down at their table, where they saw the bartender sitting and waiting. "Hey, what's up?" X asked as he looked at Charlie and Kim, who only smiled at him.

"I'm here to thank you for helping me deal with an unwanted customer. My name is Rubicante," Rubicante spoke, introducing himself as he stood, his right hand extended.

X smirked as he shook the proffered hand and said "The name's Xavier Castle, my friend."

"Sit down and relax, the band that's coming on next is a pretty good one," Rubicante said, watching as X and Jessica sat down.

Rubicante stood and pulled out his cellphone with a "Excuse me while I take this," turning away and speaking rapidly in another language.

X watched as the band came on, readying their instruments as the lead singer announced "We're the X-Phantomz" The band played for a couple of minutes, and Charlie stood up mumbling some thing about a mosh pit and X followed him closely as the crowd surged and he disappeared into it as well.

After more then a few songs, X returned to the table sighing as he said "Man, now that was ifun,except some guy worked my ribs real good."

The club closed late and when it did, X took Jessica home, standing at her doorway. He kissed her again and said "Good-night, I'll see you tomorrow." Jessica placed her arms around his neck and whispered "How about you spend the night here, cowboy?" Xavier followed for her in.

---

Ringg! X groaned before rolling over and grabbing his cellphone "This better be good," he muttered sleepily into the receiver.

"Hey, Xavier, where the hell have you been? There's a new job out for you." Charlie answered as X only groaned loudly. "Just tell me later, okay, I'm exhausted," X answered and he shut off his phone, laying back on the bed, pulling Jessica closer to him as he fell asleep.

Xavier woke up an hour later, dressing himself and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. Once the smells of breakfast accompanied him as he headed back into Jessica's room with a tray laden with food for her.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up it's the first of the month" X sang out as he placed the tray in front of a groggy Jessica who smiled at him before a growl of her stomach announced to her that it was time to eat.

---

Meanwhile...

t the Titan's tower, Yoh was waking up to the sounds of Beast Boy and Cyborg yelling at each other over what kind of food to eat; Yoh headed into the kitchen, wearing only jeans and socks as he sat on a chair in front of the table laden with food, closely followed by Raven.

Yoh's stomach rumbled in hunger and Raven's agreed as well, "Now that both of you are here," Cyborg said motioning towards them "the breakfast break down can now begin."

Beast Boy appeared from the other side of the table with a sign that with the words Breakfast Breakdown spelled out in huge words. There were pictures of every single titan on the board with words scrawled out beside it; "It goes as this, everyone here prepared a dish, well almost everyone," Cyborg said looking at Raven before continuing "Your job is to try it, and figure out who made what, and then you have to rate it."

Yoh gulped loudly before he spoke "I guess, let's do this already," taking the first plate within reach into his hands. It looked like it could've been a normal plate of scrambled eggs if it didn't have a strange color, Yoh dug into it, chewing and swallowing it. Once down, Yoh made a face then said "It tastes veg, so I say it's probably Beast Boy's food, and out of 5 stars, 5 being the best, I'd say it's probably 2 at best."

Beast Boy said "What do you mean 3 at best?" Raven answered for Yoh with the monotone voice "At worst you mean."

Yoh chuckled before reaching for another plate, this one piled with meat. Yoh raised an eyebrow as he looked at it "This seems like it would be Cyborg's," he looked up and asked "Any one has any barbecue sauce?" A bottle appeared in Robin's hands, and Yoh chuckled as he said "I need me one of those belts," before applying it to the food and taking a huge bite. "I give it a 3," he saw Cyborg's disbelieving face and he added "It's cause I'm not that big on meat like you are, no offense."

Cyborg smiled as he handed him another bowl, which Yoh took in his hand as he was handed a fork. Yoh poked it with the fork and saw the orangy contents move, so he didn't bother thinking as he took as huge forkful of the food and ate it, feeling as it moved inside his mouth, he chewed and chewed until he could swallow; Yoh felt himself be filled with a burn as to the rest of the titans he went through a color change, beginning at orange, the moving to red, followed by purple, then by yellow, green and a bright blue before Yoh started to glow. Once the glow subsided, he was panting as he said "Wow, now that's a kick," as his healing factor finished fixing him

Every titan was looking at him, jaws agape as Cyborg asked "Are you okay?" Yoh nodded, saying "That's a 3," with the outraged cries of Beast Boy as he heard that Starfire's dish received a higher rating than his.

Yoh, then reached for the remaining plate on the table. He looked at it, and it looked normal; Yoh reached for another fork to have it handed to him Robin as Yoh asked "Is there anyone here that has ketchup?" and he saw Robin draw another bottle out and he smirked as he dug into a plate of scrambled eggs as with hash browns and sausage.

"It's good, I give it a 4" Yoh said with a smirk and he dug into the food at will, wondering what would happen next.

---

**A/N – you've now reached the end of session 02 of Dual X's, see you in da next one, I hope. Question I need to ask something, what last name sounds better for Rubicante? Rubicante Averruncus or Rubicante Rakuso? Tell me which you feel would be better, and I'll use it, but for now I'm using Averruncus. Sorry it's kinda short, I was introducing Xavier, yeah. The song used here was Daft Punk's "Digital Love"**


	3. Session 03

**I'm so sorry for da wait, i just had like a million problems happenin' at once. My pc started crashing, I couldn't find the jump drive where I stored this in and I couldn't find my ipod where i kept my back ups so i didn't have a copy; SpiderSquirrel would've been my beta but suffered from a computer crash as well so it didn't happen, thankz anyway! Then Valentine's day was yesterday and that didn't help as I decided to spend da day with my girlfriend, yeah, so, I'm really sorry for the long wait, session 04 is coming soon too!**

**Yeah, thanks to all who reviewed, thanks to all that didn't, don't own da Titans, might own Rubicante, Yoh Kazama and I might own some of the people that'll arrive in this session of Dual X's, now read on.**

**Session 03 – You See What Happens?**

Yoh walked into the Titan's living room quietly on the search for Cyborg when he heard an extremely loud snore that made him flinch slightly. He looked around and saw Beast Boy laid out on the couch, sleeping yet changing through animal forms, most being small, at every snore; Yoh suddenly had a wicked idea as he quickly rummaged through his pockets in search of the perfect weapon. Yoh held a black sharpie in his hand and he wasn't afraid to use it; he quickly drew on Beast Boy, his hands moving gently as he took great care not to wake the changeling as he finished his 'Art' and walked out of the room chuckling.

The alarm sounded and Yoh sighed knowing that the alarm meant trouble in the city, like usual. He quickly ran to the roof and jumped off, already wearing his suit and turning into a sinuous glowing dragon that kept pace with the Titans. Rampaging through the city was Killer Moth's daughter, riding on a huge moth, who laughed when she saw the teen titans.

"What's wrong with your face?" Kitten Moth asked between the laughter, everyone looking around to see what she was referring to.

Raven had a small smile on her face, just the same with Robin, Cyborg and Starfire while Shadow burst out laughing, slapping his knee as people who had been running scared all stopped to look and point at Beast Boy.

"Dude, what's so funny? Why is everybody looking at me?" Beast Boy asked, clueless when Kitten tossed him a mirror and he caught it, opening it to see the reflection of his face. It was all tagged up with several things on it making him seem like a walking piece of avantgarde.

"Alright, alright, let's just get this over with," Robin said, trying to keep a serious face but failed as he chuckled at the face that Beast Boy was making and Shadow's laughter subsided to chuckles as he said "Yeah, alright, um... yeah, we got a villain to handle and a big bug to control."

Robin sobered up his expression long enough to yell "Titans Go!" At that, Shadow stood back with his arms crossed and looking at his fingernail's as if he was waiting for something. "Oh...crap, I forgot. Let's go, Shadow!"

Shadow only shook his head before going after the bug riding girl; his cellphone rung when he kicked the moth and it hit him back. Laying on the ground, he pulled out his cellphone "Hello...um...yeah, kinda busy dealing with some two bit villain, no I can deal with it." He rolled out of the way as the giant bug came crashing down where he had lain a few minutes earlier and he continued "Oh... yeah, I didn't know that he was in town, how come you didn't tell me?"

He watched as Cyborg was swatted down by the moth and he pulled out a small orb that he held in his fingers as he ran at the bug, still on the phone "Okay then, we'll crash there later and check things out. Alright, alright, alright, okay then I'll see you later. What the hell's wrong with you? No! Alright, laterz."

He hung up the phone, sliding it into his pocket before jumping up high, yelling "Hey, Cyborg, gimme a boost!" Shadow landed onto Cyborg's hands and was catapulted high enough in the air so that when the bug made another pass he threw out the orb in his hands, hitting the creature in the eyes and watching as the smoke enveloped the creature.

"RRRAAAIIIIDDDD!" Kitten managed to screech out before she fell off the bucking insect, coughing out the smoke.

"Ay, you were supposed to blow up after that!" Shadow said as he laughed out loud, with news reporters rushing to the scene as the Jump City H.W.A.T team picked up the now screaming Kitten as she yelled curses to the Titans "Just you watch Titans, you're all gonna pay big-time, you'll all pay when my daddy comes back."

"You're daddy can come back for all we care, but he still isn't a match for the Teen Titans." Robin stated turning his back on the even angrier girl.

"Robin, so does this mean that he's part of the team?" a reporter asked, pointing at Shadow who only shrugged waiting for Robin to respond and Robin did saying "Yeah, he's the new addition to the team. His name is-"

"Red X" Yoh said (I'm gonna refer to him as Yoh from now on,) The reporters looked shocked at his declaration, some wondering why it was that he had decided to use a name such as that to introduce himself.

"Excuse me, but isn't Red X a criminal?" A reporter asked and Yoh smirked as answered "Yeah, I guess he would be a thief, but Red X was my name before the whole thief thing started and I don't give anything up for anyone."

The reporters backed off as Robin jumped on his bike, taking off at a high speed before being joined by the rest of the remaining titans in their own methods of traveling.

X-X-X-X

_**At the tower...**_

"Ay, Robin, kick it." Yoh said as he listened to Robin rant about him for the past several minutes.

"How can I relax? You failed to inform us that you were Red X and you want me to relax," Robin hissed as he glared at Yoh, who stood leaning against a wall in the living room with an evidently forced calm on his face.

"Look, I didn't say anything because it was my problem first of all," Yoh said, ticking off one finger for emphasis, "Second of all, I was Red X until you used my alias for your little scheme," he ticked off another finger, "Third is that I was never a criminal or anything in my days as Red X," Yoh finished, ticking off a third finger.

"You mean to say this was started by me?" Robin asked, his glare intensifying as Yoh nodded, and he continued "I never even heard of your name before and you expect me to believe what you tell me?"

"The mark of a good phantom, is total invisibility," Yoh retorted before shutting his eyes and rubbing his temples.

Everyone in the room was quiet while the two performed their exchange, speaking only when both Robin and Yoh were quiet.

"Alright, so you're Red X? Or at least you were before Robin, right?" Cyborg asked, trying to keep his facts straight. "I understand why you want to retrieve your identity since then and I think it's correct," he said, but then he added "Until we can catch the other X, what do we call you? We can't just keep calling you Shadow and we can't call you X, so what will it be?"

"The name's Yoh Kazama but I'd prefer only Yoh," Yoh muttered tiredly as he sat down on the couch end. After a few moments the titans realized that he was asleep and they all looked at Robin, who nodded to them; slowly and carefully, they took Yoh to one of the empty rooms, setting him on the bed and covering him up before exiting.

"Dude's tired, just chill for now Robin," Beast Boy said, his voice unusually low as he looked around to Cyborg, Starfire and Raven, who nodded in agreement to what the changeling said.

"So what now, then?" Cyborg asked Robin, while leaning against the wall next to the door. "I mean, I don't think it'd be right for us to alienate him over something so small when we already let him join," he added, still looking at the opposite wall.

"Robin, I do not think it is right for us to "Push" friend Yoh away, he is a good person," Starfire spoke while floating above the ground and Robin turned to Raven, "So what do vote? Does he stay or does he go?"

Raven looked at him for a moment before she said "You know what I have to say and you know what you have to say," walking into the room to make Yoh comfortable while he slept.

Robin stood outside for a moment looking around to each titan's face before walking into the room and laying a communicator on the bedside and walking out of the room without looking back.

X-X-X-X

_**On the other side of the town...**_

Xavier lay on his bed, going through the briefing on the new job provided to him by Charlie, 'Hmm... who would pay this much for this simple job? I'm going to have to check the employer first,' he thought as he examined what was wanted.

It looked like a regular ruby but it had a black heart in the center making it the Black Heart Ruby, which was rumored to be cursed. "Only the King of Hearts may wear this and only he can give it to whoever he wishes," Xavier read out loud before continuing to flip through the report only to find a picture with a familiar face on it; it was none other than the owner of the Jupiter's Frost, Rubicante Rakuso. He sighed before getting up from the bed and leaving the house.

X-X-X-X

Xavier stayed with Charlie until night fell, changing into his suit and going to pay Jupiter's Frost a visit. He faded into the club using the optic camo that Charlie created for the suit once the titans took the belt, leaning against the bar without looking back; "I know why you're here but I don't have it anymore," Rubi's voice reached his ears followed by a glass that slid to a stop next to his elbow "Have a drink, don't worry, it doesn't have anything in it."

X grabbed the drink, then lifting up his mask for a bit, he downed the drink and placed the glass back on the bar.

"I'll only ask you one thing, don't let the titans or my partner see you right now. I don't want a mess in my club," Rubi spoke before turning away to the sound of X's chuckles.

X-X-X-X

_**At the same time...**_

Yoh walked towards the club entrance wearing a tight black t-shirt, easy fit dark blue jeans and a black zip up sweater with the logo "Kreator" on it's back, dressed like a thrasher; security recognized Yoh and quickly let him in along with the titans in tow. Robin dressed in tight blue jeans with rips along the legs as well as a black mess shirt and a denim vest over it, all punked out with his mask on.

Beast Boy was wearing black jeans with the legs folded slightly, a blue t-shirt and a denim jacket with his hair all spiked to the side in psychobilly style; behind him was Cyborg wearing baggy jeans, a long t-shirt and a puffy jacket looking hip-hop.

Raven was wearing a black one piece dress that hugged her tightly, the hem only going to her knees along with calf-high boots and her hair tied up in a pony tail doing her goth thing; to finish the group was Starfire wearing a short blue skirt along with a blue blouse with the words "Rock me" on the front and a short jacket that only reached her ribs in length looking like the pop star.

"Yeah, everyone look who's in the house!" the DJ yelled out through the mike and everyone turned to see the titans stroll in with the DJ yelling "Make way for the Jump City Titans, yeah!"

Robin raised his hand and waved at the crowds of people that were cheering.

"Okay, now we can really party!" the DJ yelled out, before cranking up the sound system with a pulsing techno song to begin.

"Hey Cyborg, do the robot!" Beast Boy called out, chuckling as Cyborg scowled at him.

"Ay BB, do the funky monkey!" Yoh shot out watching as all the titans but Beast Boy laughed.

Beast Boy made a face as he retorted "Dude, not funny, man. Not funny,"

Raven chuckled before she said "I don't know about that Beast Boy, it seemed pretty funny to me."

The titans split up with Yoh pulling Raven to the dance floor "Come on Rae, let's dance," a smirk on his lips announced that he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Raven gave him a deadpan look as she said "I do not dance Yoh," she started to say something else when Yoh interrupted "What's wrong with dancing? Are you scared of it?" Raven gave him a glare that turned into a wicked smirk as she finished dragging him to the dance floor.

"What the fuck? Is that Raven over there dancing with Yoh?" Beast Boy asked and Robin turned away from the dancing Starfire to see.

"It is our Raven, but she doesn't dance," Beast Boy said, his face showing that he was going into shock as the sight of Raven's graceful dancing. "Dude, she dances? When did that happen? And why with him of all people?" BB continued his jaw nearly to the floor.

Cyborg saw Robin's facial expression and decided to cut in as he said "Hey look at Starfire, I didn't know the girl could move like that," watching as Robin turned back to Starfire, who was dancing with a smile on her face.

Cyborg gave him a push and said "Go ahead, you know you want to."

Robin gave him a smile before going back to his dancing and Cyborg smirked as he took another glance as Raven 'seems like little sis is enjoying herself' he thought before turning around to dance with a tall dark skinned beauty that was smiling at him from a distance.

Rubicante watched as Yoh danced with Raven, keeping an eye out for X, who was still in the club somewhere.

Yoh smirked when the song ended and the DJ started yelling "Alright, listen up everyone. The band coming on next is none other than the X-Phantomz, give it up!" Out strode the band members all clothed in black pants, boots, and black t-shirts wearing fighter pilot jackets over them. The jackets had the insignia's of the notorious Skull Squadron, and several medals each, all jackets gray in color.

"Hey Jump City, we are the X-Phantomz fresh from Cobalt Coast City and we hope you enjoy yourselves tonight," the bassist spoke into the mike while plugging his amp to a black Schecter C4-XXX bass and playing a few experimental notes. Once the rest of of the band was ready, he spoke into the mike again and said "Yeah, my name is Renji, and this the first song is called Rebel Yell, we hope you like it."

The song started, people jumping up and down in the crowd in front of the stage.

"_Last night a little dancer came dancin' to my door, Last night a little angel came pumping on the floor_," he glanced at the girls in the crowd, then continued "_She said, come on baby, I got a license for love. And if it expires, pray help from above_" Renji nodding his head to the music, "_Because in the midnight hour she cried **MORE! MORE! MORE! **with a rebel yell she cried **MORE! MORE! MORE! **in the midnight hour she cried **MORE! MORE! MORE! **with a rebel yell **MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MOOORRREEE**_"

Renji's hands thrummed across the bass, hitting the notes and led the song off while people in the crowd were pitting.

Renji went to the pit along side of Robin who let out a whoop as they ran into it, the song still blasting overhead. On stage, the blue haired guy had launched into the solo, and the red haired one took over half way into it, and then Renji yelled into the mike "_In the midnight hour she cried_..." and he held it out to he crowd as they chanted "**MORE! MORE! MORE!**"

he continued "_with a rebel yell_..." pointing the mike back at the crowd "**MORE! MORE! MORE!**"

Renji went into the last part of the song while Robin was taking deep breaths in the side of the pitt as someone had knocked the air out of him, Yoh himself was the one going through the pitt faster "_In the midnight hour, she cried _**_MORE! MORE! MORE!_**_ with a rebel yell __**MORE! MORE! MORE! MOOORREEE**_"and the lights dimmed and the X-Phantomz stopped.

The song ended and Yoh exited the crowd, breathing slightly heavy as he led Robin to a table where Raven and Starfire sat waiting for them. "What happened friend Yoh?" Starfire asked as Robin took a seat, wincing slightly.

"Nothing much, just that Beast Boy went into the pitt and decided that turning into a gorilla would be a lot more fun," Yoh said waving his hand towards Robin "and well, Robin took a big gorilla fist to the ribs and there's your results."

Raven gave a small smile as Yoh chuckled at the look on Robin's face, who immediately got up and said "I'm going to go get some drinks, I'll be back." Starfire stood up and went with him, holding hands.

"I was wondering when they would hook up," Yoh said as he sat down next to Raven, holding her hand in his, then he turned to look at her "I didn't know that you could dance like that," he added.

"I can, it's just that I don't really like to be in places like this," Raven said and Yoh looked at her in the eyes "You aren't enjoying yourself? If not, then we can go somewhere else if you want."

Raven gave him a look and said "Don't worry, I'm actually enjoying this here," and at that moment Beast Boy and Cyborg plopped down at the table, tired and breathing heavy.

"Dude, that was a blast," Beast Boy said, a wide smile on his face and Cyborg agreed with him. Robin came back with the drinks along with Starfire and some unnoticed company.

Once at the table, Robin sat down and handed out the drinks to the proper people when someone called out to them "Hey, mind if we join you?" The Titans all looked up and saw the band that had been playing on stage along with some girls. The bassist stepped forward as Yoh got up and they clasped hands in a guy half hug as Yoh said "Renji, what are you doing here?"

Renji quickly introduced himself "Yeah, the name's Renji Asakura, I'm Yoh's cousin." Everyone was looking at them, taking up the way they looked. Renji was tall, nearly Yoh's height with green hair spiked from the top while it was tied into a pony tail at the back **(think Reno from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) **while he introduced the others "The blue haired one is Jenrya Lee," Jenrya smiled as he bowed and Renji continued his introductions "The redhead is Ryo Abarai," Ryo gave them a smile as he nodded to them. "And last but not least is Jin Akamaru," Jin gave them a formal bow letting a smile appear on his face.

"Hold on, is that Jenna with you?" Yoh asked, taking a good look at the girls with the band, then he smiled as the said girl stepped forward, enveloping him in a hug.

"Everyone, this is Jenna Asagiri," Yoh introduced the short curvaceous blue haired girl to the others as the remaining ones were introduced to everyone.

"Whoa man, I didn't think that you'd join the titans," Jin said a smirk still on his lips as he continued "You never took any credit for saving people at Cobalt Coast and you never wanted to joined the Phantomz."

"I work alone, most of the time," Yoh said as he leaned in his seat as the titans leaned forward to talk to Renji and the rest; Renji asked Yoh "So what's going on between you and her?"

Yoh smirked as he answered "She's my lover, so don't even think about it," giving him a look and grunted when Raven popped him the ribs with her elbow as she chuckled.

"I see who's the one that runs the show there now," Renji said as he sipped on a drink that he had in his hand, while Yoh was giving him a look; he continued speaking "Did you catch that Red X guy or not?"

Yoh looked around as he saw some kind of movement, a slight blur that his eyes detected as she answered "No, not yet, but I already started on the recovery of my name," while looking around as he spotted the same blur move closer to the bar.

"Ay, Yoh, we're up again and we need you to join us" Jenrya said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of his seat, headed towards the stage along with the other member's of the band. Once up on the stage Renji spoke into the mike "And now joining us, is none other than my cousin, Yoh,"

Ryo started with the drums, his beat going faster and faster as both Ryo and Jenrya started with their guitars as Renji started in with his bass.

Yoh caught the mike tossed to him by Ryo, readying himself for the song until...

"_**Denying the lying  
A million children fighting  
For lives in strife  
For hope beyond the horizon**  
_

Raven smiled as she listened along side of the remaining titans.

_  
**A dead world  
A dark path  
Not even crossroads to choose from  
All the bloodred  
Carpets before me  
Behold this fair creation of God**_

The crowd was jumping up and down as they enjoyed themselves, as Yoh smile never seemed to fade as his eyes seemed to burn with an intensity that startled Raven.

**My only wish to leave behind  
All the days of the Earth  
An everyday hell of my kingdom come**

X listened to the song, leaning against the counter of the bar, now dressed in civilian clothes as he enjoyed the band. 'Hmm... seems like he can sing, who would of thought that?' he thought before taking another shot down.

_  
**The 1st rock thrown again  
Welcome to hell, little Saint  
Mother Gaia in slaughter  
Welcome to paradise, Soldie**r  
_

Robin leaned against the table while the song buried itself in his mind, making him think of the way he had been acting lately and it wasn't really that great on his behalf.

_  
**My 1st cry never ending  
All life is to fear for life  
You fool, you wanderer  
You challenged the gods and lost** _

Cyborg stood next to the girl he had been dancing with for the past few minutes, as he heard Yoh's singing 'I can see why little sis likes him,' he thought before going back to the business of talking with the girl next to him.

_  
**Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope  
In love  
This world aint ready for The Ark  
Mankind works in mysterious ways"**_

Yoh finished the song to the applause of the people inside the club as they all cheered for him yelling another. Rubicante smiled as he stepped forward and spoke into the mike "I'm glad everyone enjoyed it but I'm sorry to say it's about that time again and everyone here knows what it means."

People started leaving the club in ones, twos and so on until it was empty save for the Titans and the X-Phantomz. Rubi saw the blur of movement that announced that Red X was out of the building and he proceeded to walk over Yoh, pulling him into an embrace as he grabbed Yoh from behind.

"Rubi, what the hell did tell you?" Yoh said as he pulled himself away from the man and Raven gave Rubi her own eye as she said "I'd suggest you keep your hands to yourself," her eyes glowing a blood red that made Yoh smile.

"What a day this was, let's go home," Cyborg said as Beast Boy struggled to suppress a yawn, which still erupted from his partially covered mouth.

Rubi smiled as he said "Why don't you all just crash here? There's plenty of rooms for all if you'd care to,"

Renji smirked as he said "Such a light weight, he is" pointing to Beast Boy who was already sleeping and drooling.

"I'm up for a run of the town," Yoh said, stretching himself before turning to Raven and asking "Want to come along?" Raven looked to the ground, thinking for a few seconds before she nodded and followed Yoh towards the doors along with Renji, Ryo, Jenrya, and Jin, leaving the rest of the titans who all looked at each other and decided to sleep. Well, all except for Cyborg, who followed Yoh and Raven out of the door and into the night alongside of them.

X-X-X-X

"So then Yoh leaned against the rail and falls right over into the river along with the man," Renji finished, bursting into laughter along with everyone but Yoh, who had a murderous expression on his face.

"Yeah, well, I at least wasn't drowning in cake mix," Yoh retorted, watching as Renji went red and shut up.

They were all at the pier where there was a carnival in progress, with people everywhere out for a good time. Raven had a small smile on her face as she listened to the stories about Yoh from his friends, while Cyborg looked around with a strange expression on his face as if he was missing something.

"Hey, Cy, are you okay?" Jin turned to ask Cyborg, who only nodded his head before continuing to look around.

Unknown to them, they had someone following them from a distance; said person had a puppy dog expression as she stared at one of the crowd. With a small sigh, she turned to leave but found someone blocking her path, "Hey, move it, will you" she spoke, as she tried to get around the person blocking her path but was blocked again.

She looked up and saw a brown haired guy dressed in a green t-shirt and black jeans. "Hey there beautiful, are you here all alone?"

Shocking pink eyes looked at honey/caramel colored eyes as she answered "Why do you want to know?"

The stranger answered "Well, simple really," he paused for dramatic effect then continued "From what I've seen so far, all you've done is sigh and stare at that titan that was walking through here as if you wanted to be with him, so I wanted to know."

Jinx was surprised that a total stranger could see how things were and she sighed as she answered "Yes, I'm here alone, but that doesn't matter."

"Yes it does beautiful, it matters enough so what do you say I help you both out a little?" the guy offered with a smile on his lips as he waited for her response.

"I don't even know who you are, so why help me, as you say." Jinx said, turning away from him.

"The name's Xavier and I'll help because I don't like seeing pretty girls sad," Xavier said as he hooked elbows with her and proceeded to walk through the fair with a surprised Jinx.

"Wait a minute, you don't even know who I am," Jinx said and as she was going to add more, she was interrupted "Your name is Jinx and that's all there is to it."

Jinx was surprised at how easily Xavier dismissed who she was and she continued walking through the crowd along with him.

"There he is, right there," Xavier said, walking a little behind Yoh and the people he was with, still holding onto Jinx.

Cyborg was feeling out of it and he didn't know why; so far the trip to the fair was making things worse. He turned to play some game that was there when he caught sight of brilliant pink hair and saw Jinx walking along with another guy.

"Jinx?" Cyborg asked as he looked at her and she nodded before continuing to talk to her companion.

He was getting the cold shoulder and he felt bad about it but he couldn't do anything about it or so he thought. That is until he heard Jinx say "How dare you?" and a resounding slap followed the spoken words as Jinx's palm crashed into her companion's face.

Xavier knew that he had to do something stupid in front of Cyborg so he did and was rewarded by a slap on the face and Cyborg pushing him away from Jinx, saying "Get away from her."

Xavier only raised both his hands in the air before backing away and turning around to leave. He smirked knowing his job was done and he had helped out someone; 'Just cause I'm the way I am, doesn't mean I can't act nice every once in a while.' he thought before leaving the fair with his hands in his pocket, his mind set on a visit to Jessica.

X-X-X-X

"Who was that, Jinx?" Cyborg asked as he walked hand in hand with Jinx, behind the others, his gaze only on her as she walked with him.

"I met him when I was here and I was feeling lonely," Jinx said quietly looking down at the ground and Cyborg said "Don't worry, you're with me now," giving her a bright smile.

Yoh was walking and talking with the rest when a song was played at a stall they walked near.

"_**Blue sky to forever, **_

_**The green grass blows in the wind, dancing **_

_**It would be much better a sight with you, with me, **_

_**If you hadn't met me, I'd be fine on my own, baby, **_

_**I never felt so lonely, then you came along, **_

_**So now what should I do, I'm strung out, addicted to you, **_

_**My body it aches, now that you're gone, **_

_**My supply fell through, **_

_**You gladly gave me everything you had and more, **_

_**You craved my happiness, **_

_**When you make me feel joy it makes you smile, **_

_**But now I feel your stress, **_

_**Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, no **_

_**And who has time for tears, **_

_**Never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love, '**_

_**till now." **_

Yoh wasn't sure why he stopped, but he did, falling silent as he listened to the song. Renji only looked at Yoh, whose eyes filled with a hint of pain before he shook himself out of it.

"_You've just heard You're Not Here by Leyna Aoyama and we're giving away tickets to see her live in her concert in Jump City," _the radio broadcaster announced and Yoh walked away from the stall with Raven at his side.

Yoh turned to catch sight of Cyborg walking along hand in hand with Jinx and he smirked at him, saying "Don't worry, you guy's enjoy yourselves," before walking away with his companions, who all raised a hand in the air and waved "See you tomorrow morning."

A/N – We seem to have made it to the end of Session Three and I thank all of my reviewers for everything, yeah, Read and Review. I'll see you all in Session 04. I don't own any of the songs used here, which are Rebel Yell covered by Children of Bodom, Planet Hell by Nightwish, and You're not here by Akira Yamaoka

_Xavier – _I swear, you talk to much and type too slow.

_Aegis – _You might want to wrap that up, sucka.


	4. Session 04

**Yeah, well, here's Session 04, I hope you all enjoy it. Yeah, this session focuses on Rubicante and his part in Yoh's life, yeah. I probably only own Rubi, Yoh, Elna Ramiel, and some others I guess.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own the titans, cause Red X would have broken into the T-tower and shaved Robin bald for no reason what so ever, yeah! And I sure as hell don't own Cowboy Bebop, even though it pains me to say it.**

**(Spoken mind to mind/ telepathy)**

**Session 04 – Turn Back The Clock**

Raven woke up slowly, groaning at the sunlight pouring into the room hit her eyes. She slowly stood up, stretching herself to remove any and all kinks from sleeping as she yawned out loud; she looked around the room and saw a small pile of clothing on top of a chest obviously meant for her to wear after her shower.

Once done with showering and dressing, she walked out of the room and into the hallways that connected the house with the club, the smells of breakfast making her stomach rumble. She walked by the room where Yoh had slept and she heard loud metal music, so she created a small black portal in the door and peeked inside.

The sight of Yoh, shirtless doing one handed pull ups from the ceiling beam to greeted her eyes, only the sounds of her stomach made her pull out and walk away as she tried to get the sight of Yoh working out, out of her mind.

"Hey, are you ready for breakfast?" the kind voice of Rubi reached her ears as she realized that she had followed the smells of breakfast straight to the kitchen.

She was going to ask for herbal tea when the sound of her stomach interrupted her, making her blush profusely as Rubi said "Seems like you're ready to eat, have a seat and relax."

She sat down and immediately a plate with french toast, eggs sunny side up, bacon and hash browns was set down neatly in front of her and she dug in muttering a quick "Thank you" before that.

Rubi sat down with a plate of food for himself and joined Raven, eating in silence until they were both done. Rubi cleared away the plates and sat down to enjoy a cup of green tea across the table from Raven, both sipping tea in silence until Raven asked "How long do you know Yoh?"

Rubi smirked as he answered "For a long time," patiently waiting for Raven to ask any questions.

"Can you tell me when you met him?" Raven asked.

"Yes I can, but not yet," Rubi said as he got up and went to work on more breakfast as the groggy titans wandered into the kitchen.

Robin looked around for something and was startled when Rubi tossed him the newspaper he was searching for. "Look at the headline, I think both you and Yoh will love it."

The headline showed a picture of Yoh and the criminal Red X with the headline in bold letters.

**Dual X's: Titan V.S. Thief!**

_**Yesterday during a battle with the villain Killer Moth's daughter, Kitten; the Titans welcomed a new member to their team. After quickly defeating the villain, Robin, the titan's leader, revealed that there was a new addition to the Teen Titans, but when our correspondent asked who he was, the hero named himself "Red X" the same name that the notorious thief operates under. When asked why that name, X responded "Yeah, I guess he would be a thief, but Red X was my name before the whole thief thing started and I don't give anything up for anyone." There seems to be a clash between the newly minted Titan and the Master Thief, who will win this? We don't know...**_

Robin made a face as he finished reading the article in silence and digging into his breakfast as Yoh walked into the room.

"Yoh, read the headline," Rubi said as he served everyone a plate of food.

_An hour later..._

Raven was meditating, well trying, on top of the club in the silence that she was given, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she repeated over and over again as she tried to find her center, her void.

"You should try visualizing your mind as a flame and feeding it everything until you have a blank state of mind, it's a lot easier that way," Rubi's voice was heard as he walked up to the roof to join Raven in meditation.

(I'll answer you questions now if you wish,) Rubi spoke to Raven, startling her from her position of meditation.

(How'd you do that?) Raven asked silently as she watched Rubi sitting on the ground with his legs crossed.

(It's one of my abilities, but I think you're more interested in asking questions) Rubi said, waving a hand dismissively and continuing with his meditation.

(Well, will you tell me?) Raven asked.

(Yes) was Rubi's reply as his mind started churning out the answer.

_**Flashback...**_

Rubi walked down the street, hands in his pocket as he headed for work in the cold Tharsis winter chill. He walked by an alley mouth when the sounds of fighting reached his ears; he quickly made his way in and saw a kid fighting off 6 separate attacks by 6 youths older than him, all trying to beat him to a pulp with sticks. He stepped in, unleashing a sweep kick that knocked the attackers off their feet and onto the cold asphalt "Get away from him, you scrags!" he hissed out, scaring the attackers away at a dead run, all stumbling and falling.

"Are you okay, kid?" he asked but was surprised when the kid lunged at him, managing to land a punch on his stomach while growling out "I'm not a kid."

Rubi looked at him as he started to sway before collapsing onto the cold snow; he pulled out his cellphone and made a call "Hey, Ken, it's me Rubicante, can you tell the boss I won't be making it today, something urgent came up." After a few more seconds on the phone, he hung up and picked the kid off the floor, hurrying home.

Running into his house, he called out "Elna, Hey Elna, are you awake? I need you to give me a hand," not waiting for a response, he rushed into the living room and placed the kid down on the sofa.

As he rushed to the closet to grab some blankets, he bumped into the person he had been calling. She was a tall voluptuous red haired girl with a merry twinkle in her gray/green eyes, Elna Ramiel, wearing only a partially open robe which fluttered as she strode into the living room after hearing the urgency in Rubicante's voice. "What's wrong, Ruub?" (She calls him this affectionately)

"I need you to make a Vicious Streak and also some of your hot chocolate," Rubi said as he ran out of the room in search of more supplies as needed.

"I thought you had to go to work?" Elna asked him with a mischievous tone of voice. "You're in the mood a little earlier than usual," she continued with a chuckle until Rubi walked back into the room, holding a steaming pot of water and fresh towels.

"It's not for that, we have a guest," he answered and with that said, Elna followed him into the living room and saw the person occupying the couch.

She rushed off towards the kitchen to make hot chocolate and soon came back with a steaming mug of chocolate; after setting it down on the coffee table, she walked behind the small bar that was in the corner and started mixing different types of alcohol into a silver flask, where she mixed it up completely. Once done, she walked over, laying the flask next to the hot chocolate and watching as Rubi tended to him.

Elna watched as the boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes, taking in her face as well as Rubi's; "Hey kid, you're awake," Rubi said as he placed a hot towel to his forehead and suddenly "Ouch... the little bugger bit me!" he exclaimed as he pulled back his arm from the boy.

"I-I-I'm not a kid, you got it?" the kid growled out as he glared at Rubi and Elna smiled.

"He's got spunk, I like that," she said giggling before stepping forward and saying "My name is Elna Ramiel, what's your name?"

The kid watched as she smiled warmly at him and answered "My name is Yoh Kazama."

"A pleasure to meet you," Elna answered giving him another bright warm smile as she nudged Rubi who then said "My name's Rubicante Rakuso."

Rubi smiled as he handed him the silver flask from the coffee table and said "Drink some of this, but be careful it's strong."

Yoh nodded and took a deep swig of the liquor and swallowing it he felt it course down and burn his throat, yet it warmed his stomach up and he only coughed a bit. Elna smiled at him and handed him the mug of hot chocolate telling him "Drink this, it'll balance it out." Yoh took a swallow of the chocolate and pushed to cup away as he felt his eyes grow heavier.

"Just go to sleep, Yoh, you'll be safe here," Elna whispered to him as she covered him with blankets, watching him until his eyes closed slowly and his breathing even out to that of sleep.

"Where'd you find him?" Elna asked as she sat down on the arm rest of the couch, gazing at Yoh's sleeping form.

"I was walking to work, when I heard the sounds of fighting from the alley and when I checked it out, it turns out that he was being attacked by 6 punks at least 5 years older than him and from there you should know the rest." Rubicante answered as he laid himself on the other couch and closed his eyes to sleep.

"You big baby," Elna muttered softly as she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

_**An hour later...**_

"Wake up Yoh, wake up." Elna said as she gently shook the tossing and turning boy awake; he looked lost for a few seconds as he flinched away from her and off the couch. He looked around wildly as Elna made her way to him holding her hands to up as she spoke gently "Relax Yoh, it's me Elna."

Yoh slowly relaxed as Elna enveloped him into a warm hug, his breathing slowing to normal until Rubi spoke out loud after clearing his throat "Seems to me like you're getting too attached to my woman," a chuckle escaping him.

"There's breakfast for you in the kitchen," Elna said, watching as both Rubi and Yoh stood for a moment looking at each other "both of you." She followed them into the kitchen, watching as they both dug into their food, faces full of bliss as they finished their meals and sat back.

Rubi realized something was wrong after the delicious smells of food left the kitchen and was slowly occupied by another smell that he couldn't really identify until he realized that it was sitting across from him on the table; he looked up and asked "Yoh, do you mind a bath?"

Yoh gave him a questioning look to which Rubi explained "You seem like you need a shower," his nose wrinkling as he spoke making Yoh go red in the face.

Elna snapped at him "Ruub, I'm telling you now, shut it," giving him a threatening glare, which disappeared from her face as she turned to Yoh "Come with me, I'll get some clothes for you."

Yoh only nodded and followed as Elna led him off towards the bathroom, leaving Rubi sitting alone in the kitchen thinking about Yoh; soon yells were heard from the bathroom, which made Rubi chuckle as he heard "No! I can bathe myself, ugghhh aghhh, don't!" That continued for at least 10 more minutes before they finally ceased and Rubi went into his study to use his computer.

After almost an hour, Elna strode in pulling Yoh behind her into the room. Rubi took a good look at Yoh, now clean and was surprised; his hair color was now discernible, a silver streaked with blue which was pushed back and out of his face, his eyes were silver rimmed with crimson on his rapidly maturing face. "How old are you, Yoh?" Rubi asked, hands pursed as he leaned forward to look at Yoh closely in the face.

"I'm going to turn thirteen soon," Yoh spoke softly, looking down at the ground of the room, where his boots left marks on the carpet.

"Young, yet already accustomed to the viciousness of the streets," Elna said, her voice low as well, but not of shame or fear but of sorrow.

"Where are your parents?" Rubi asked gently, awaiting the response that Yoh chose to give him.

Yoh's face went cold as he said "They're both dead..." his voice trailing off as his eye's seemed to cloud over.

"Is that why you were wandering the city?" Elna asked, her eyes seemed to shine with unshed tears as she saw Yoh nod in answer; she turned to look at Rubi, who only nodded to her and she turned back to Yoh "How would you like to stay here?"

Yoh was wary of the offer, racking through his mind as he tried to find the reason for the invitation to stay. 'I have nothing of value and I, myself, am not worth anything so why?' he thought as he watched both Elna and Rubi. Slowly he nodded yes, wondering what to make of the situation but before he could do anything about it, he was enveloped in a hug by Elna who laughed happily "Don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise you."

Yoh couldn't allow himself to trust so easily so he sat down to talk to both of them for a good long time, until Elna decided that some shopping was in order and the rest of the day was spent in a mall, shop, or boutique. It was nightfall when Yoh was sitting in the room that now belonged to him and he sat on the comfortable bed wearing his new clothes, still fully dressed; he slowly stood up, sliding on the boots that were given to him as a gift, he walked over to the window in the room, sliding it open carefully and climbing down as quiet as possible. He took a moment to look back at the house before walking away in the cold winter night.

"Yoh, breakfast is ready!" Elna called to him as she knocked on the door, having gotten up early to bathe and prepare a good meal. Only silence met her ears so she tried again "Yoh, are you awake in there?" she called through the door, knocking again only to be responded by silence again; she walked in thinking 'poor kid, he's probably tired' She immediately saw the open window, snow piling inside the room every time the cold air blew the curtains.

Elna ran out of the room, yelling "Ruub, get up! Yoh's gone!" a loud thump, a curse and a pair of boots later, Rubi was up and looking outside for any sign of Yoh in the snow covered ground.

"Ay, Kid, where are you? Yoh, where the hell did you go?" Rubi called out as he wandered around the area where he met Yoh, trying to find him before something happened.

Elna called a friend of hers and now she was on the hunt throughout the streets as well but she was hunting for her contacts to see if she could shake any info out of them.

Rubi looked around as he realized he was in Black Phoenix territory and right on cue, men surrounded him, all wearing an article of white to represent the gang; a man wearing a white suit walks forward a little before stopping and looking at Rubi, saying "I hear that you're the one that interfered with some of our business yesterday," a drawling accent making the words slightly difficult to understand.

"I have no business with you and I'm really busy right now, so piss off," Rubi said, as he tried to walk out of the ring of surrounding thugs only to jump back when one of the thugs tried to knife him in the ribs when he got too close.

"No, actually you do. You screwed us out of some cash and now I want to know what you're going to do to make it up," White suit said as he started examining his finger nails as if he had no care in the world.

Rubi was getting annoyed, a difficult task to achieve, and he showed it as he said "I'm not making anything up, now if you'd be so kind as to tell your people to move out of the way, I have real important matters to deal with," hands balling into fists as he stood there waiting for what was to eventually come.

"I am Ralph Kile and to me, it seems that the only important matters that you have to deal with is finding a way to make up for what you did," Ralph said as he stepped back from inside the circle, which advanced closer to Rubi.

"I'm only saying this once, if you don't like the hospital then don't mess with me," Rubi said as he shifted into his slouched Jeet Kun Do fighting stance, ready for a fight.

"Well, if a battered corpse is what you want to leave behind then sure go ahead," Ralph said waved forward and as one the men under his orders moved forward towards Rubi.

Three men lunged at Rubi, who shifted his right foot a couple of inches as he said "Let's make this quick!" before suddenly lashing out with a vicious kick that connected against the first thug's ribcage, the sound of bones breaking was heard as he collapsed onto the floor; quickly dropping down to the floor on his left leg, he pivoted and dropped another thug to the ground as he proceeded to stomp him in the chest, making pass out.

"You'll pay for that!" A white bandana wearing thug yelled as he tried to punch Rubi in the face only to be side-stepped by him and without pausing Rubi grabbed the man's arm, delivering a palm thrust on the elbow, effectively breaking it, before following it up with a spin kick that dropped the punk onto the floor.

Rubi turned back to the remaining four, who set on him, trying to take him down, and Rubi easily side-stepped punches and kicks as he delivered his own devastating attacks, dropping one to the floor where he lay wheezing as he tried to suck in oxygen from his ruined windpipe. He kicked another's knee, reversing it with a loud crunching noise as the punk collapsed on the floor with a hoarse yell of pain; the last two eyed each other before pulling knives and lunging at him. Rubi ran forward towards the green shirted one, batting away the knife arm as he stepped on the man's knee before stepping onto the man's chest and kicking him in the side of the head, sending him crashing into the wall where he lay unmoving.

Rubi suddenly felt a flare of pain as he turned around to see the last thug snuck up on him and managed to knife him in the ribs; with a grunt of pain, Rubi stepped back to gain some room to fight the man when a loud gunshot filled the alley and the thug dropped dead as the round blew his brains out. Rubi quickly wheeled around to see two people at the alley mouth, one was a green puffy haired man, wearing a blue suit, yellow shirt with the collar undone and a gray duster holding a smoking gun in his right hand; next to him was a silver haired man wearing a black suit with a matching black duster and a wicked katana hanging at his waist.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a Black Phoenix that we caught?" the green haired man said with a cold chuckle before he turned to Rubi "Hey, Rubicante, right?" after receiving a nod from Rubi he continued "Elna sent us to help you look for the kid, but first we have to take out the trash," pointing at Ralph who looked ready to bolt. The silver haired man drew a silver Springfield Mil-Spec pistol and shot him in the knee cap "We can't have you running, now can we?" he said with a cold smirk on his face.

"The name's Spike," the green haired man introduced himself as he walked over to Rubi, leaving his partner to deal the now whimpering Ralph.

"Where exactly are you two from?" Rubi asked as he watched Spike intently.

"We're A class Red Dragon Enforcers, are you happy now?" Spike said with a sigh as he watched the man tense up "We're not going to do anything to you, like I said, Elna sent us to help you and even if we tried something, we'd be screwed big time."

Rubi smiled as he watched the look of mock horror on Spike's face before he said "Alright," then quickly turned as he heard the sound of a gunshot and footsteps.

"They caught the kid and they're keeping him in one of the warehouses in the east district," the silver haired man said as he holstered his gun.

"Before I forget, this is Vicious, my partner," Spike said, waving in the direction of Vicious, who only answered with a nod and a vicious smirk. Rubi gave him a nod before hissing as his t-shirt rubbed against the knife stab.

"Are you alright?" Spike asked as he looked at Rubi, who nodded while holding his side.

"I'm alright, it's just that the last one got me a bit," Rubi said and Spike gave him a nod, watching as Vicious turned on his heel and led them out of the alley to a black car that was parked close to the entrance.

Spike pulled out his cellphone, making a call "Hey, yeah, it's me. The kid's at the warehouse 13 in the east district. We'll meet up a block away from it then we'll see from there."

After a few more minutes, Spike hung up the phone and turned to Rubi "I'm going to patch that up for you in a bit, just hang on."

The car rumbled to a stop, the engine shutting down as all three exited the vehicle and they had to wait for a few minutes for the rest of the search party to arrive, time that Spike used to patch up the wound on Rubi's side giving the bandage an experimental tug to make sure that it was on right "There, that should do it."

They looked up at the sound of cars coming, looking up Rubi counted at least 4 cars from which people got off, most wearing duster's signifying that they were syndicate men and a couple wearing simple clothing, last to get out of a car was Elna, wearing tight black leather pants, a black leather jacket zipped up as she made her way over to Rubi "Hey, Ruub, you okay?" she asked.

Rubi nodded and smirked as he answered "You think a couple street punks can take me down, ha," a smile appearing on Elna's face as the other people reported to Spike and Vicious.

"Look, you know the drill, this is a hit and run on the Black Phoenix crew, we got a kid to keep alive," Spike said as he checked his Jericho, ensuring that it was loaded and ready for action, the rest of the group mimicking him in such a manner.

"So we're to spill blood for this child?" Vicious said, his cold voice cutting through the chatter that the others were making.

"Yeah, we are, the same way Mao did for you," Elna said and Vicious nodded as they all stood awaiting orders.

"Since we're too many, we'll split into 4 squads of three, we'll break in through all sides at once and I don't want anyone dead on this op, understand?" Spike said in a no nonsense tone as he pointed to Rubi "You and Elna are with Vicious and me."

They all split up, breaking into their own groups and walking off towards the warehouse.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Yoh woke up groggily, his vision blurry as he tried to look around. He remember leaving the house during the middle of the night, walking through the streets until he heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the silence of the streets; he whirled around and saw a group of 10 people walking towards him.

"Hey kid, remember us?" one had said and as one they all rushed him, thinking him as an easy catch; Yoh managed to bringing down 3 of them with serious injuries before he himself was knocked out cold. 'That explains why I'm here,' he thought wryly as he tried to move and found himself wrapped in chains, "Shit!" he hissed as he frantically tried to escape his bonds to no success.

"Now, now, we can't have you escaping before we turn you over to our employer," a short, stocky man with a wide belly said as he stepped into Yoh's barely clearing line of sight.

"What the hell do you trash want with me?" Yoh said as gave up on thrashing around and decided to slowly try to wriggle out.

"We don't need _trash_ like you, it's for one of our employer's," the fat man said, pulling out a cigar from his pocket and relishing it before placing it in his mouth and lighting it; taking a long puff he blew the smoke out in Yoh's face as he continued "Sorry kid, it's just business."

"I swear if I get free, you're dead. And as for your boss, once I find out who he is, he's dead as well," Yoh hissed out before spitting in the man's face.

The man slowly wiped the spit off his face, then lashed out with a fist that collided with Yoh's face. The kid grunted and he struck him again in the face and continued striking until Yoh's face was a bloody mess as he was unconscious.

He heard a beeping on the other side of the warehouse and he walked over to the beeping console, tapping a button and a video screen turned on.

"Do you have the goods, Marcus? I want to hear some good news," a chilling cold voice reached Marcus's ears.

"Yes sir, Mr. S-" he started to say, but was cut off "That's good, I'll send someone to pick him up in three days, can you keep him contained until then?"

"Yes sir, we'll keep him until you request it," Marcus spoke hurriedly, his feet shaking slightly as he said.

"I will hope that you do not fail me again, for you shall find that I am not lenient."

Marcus smiled nervously before he spoke "Yes sir," the person on the screen leaned forward slightly, the shadows revealing the black portion of a mask "Good."

The connection was severed and Marcus sighed in relief as he walked back to the pillar where he had the kid chained up; 'What's the reason as to why _he _would want this kid?' he thought before stubbing out the cigar and sitting down completely unaware of the black shadow that was appeared behind him along with several others to his side.

_**Outside...**_

Spike held up a comm to his lips "3... 2... 1... Let's Jam!"

Drawing his gun, he crashed into through the door followed by Vicious, Elna, and Rubi, all moving out of the doorway to ensure that they took no incoming weapon's fire.

The comm rang and Spike clicked it on "Talk to me, what's going on?"

"Sir, there's no one here on this side of the perimeter," a man announced quickly followed by another "Same here, there's no men around," the last team leader called in "I don't see no one here, what's up?"

"I don't know but don't let your guard down," Vicious spoke into his comm and quickly he drew his weapons as he walked further into the dark shrouded warehouse.

Further inside they found Yoh chained to a pillar surrounded by a sea of blood, body parts all over the place.

Elna quickly rushed to him, drawing her gun and shooting the chain off. She caught Yoh in her arms stepping away from the pillar and laying him down on top of a crate; "Wake up, Yoh, are you alright?" Elna said, worry in her voice as she gently shook Yoh, noting the bruises and blood on his face. Slowly he began to move until he opened his eyes partially and uttering a weak groan before passing out again.

"He's still alive, but he'll need medical help," Spike said as he watched the area, noting the carnage as he continued "If you want, the Red Dragons can provide that care and you can stay with him."

Elna nodded quietly and picked Yoh up, walking to the exit surrounded by Vicious, Spike and every man under their command.

Rubi lingered back, his mind spinning 'Why did they want the kid?' A screen flashed on making a beeping sound and he turned towards it.

"I see that you've taken my apprentice, but can you keep him?" the chilling voice of the masked figure echoing through the silent room.

"I don't know who you are but you'll regret what you did to him," Rubi spoke in an equally cold voice that hide his fury as he walked over to the monitor.

"Oh, really? We'll see what happens when we meet, now do take care of my apprentice, won't you?" the masked figure said, his voice had a hint of amusement.

Numbers appeared on the screen and Rubi walked out of the warehouse as it partially collapsed due to a self-destruct mechanism.

_**2 weeks later...**_

Elna had been waiting for Yoh to wake up, pacing around the room impatiently until "Hey, beautiful, you waiting for me?" a sleepy voice reached her ears.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I have something to talk to you about," Elna responded with a smile as she pulled a chair closer to the bed and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees.

Yoh smirked, answering "Yeah, sure, what is it about?" leaning his head against the pillow, which he reclined upwards so that he was in a sitting position.

"We'll I wanted to know if you'd thought about staying with us?" Elna asked him, meeting Yoh's gaze with her own, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, actually I did come up with an answer," Yoh said, taking a deep breath, he continued "Yes, I do, I owe it to both you and Rubicante.

Elna gave out a cry of joy as she pulled Yoh into a crushing hug. "We're moving to Cobalt Coast City," she muttered as she held Yoh.

_**Flashback end...**_

Raven's face wore a strange expression once Rubi's tale ended, as it continued to echo through her mind. Timid spoke up, stuttering slightly 'T-t-that's too sad,' before breaking out into tears which slowly appeared in Raven's eyes.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean for my tale to make you feel bad," Rubi spoke as he watched Raven's scrub tears out of her eyes muttering furiously "Damn emotions."

"Don't let yourself feel sorrow for Yoh, he doesn't like it," Rubi told her with a kind voice.

Raven's thoughts were ground to a halt when she heard the cry of the ever annoying Beast Boy "Raven! Trouble!"

Raven gave Rubi an apologetic smile as she stood up and walked back down to the club leaving Rubicante to meditate alone.

"Will he move just yet?" Rubi muttered slightly before sighing and dropping himself deep into a trance.

**A/N: Will you look at that? The magical powers of red bull do exist. Hope this Session wasn't too boring. I'll see you all in Session 05, laterz.**


	5. Session 05

_**Yes, I'm still alive and I've brought another Session of Dual X's, yeah. Hope you all enjoy this. Mad Respect for Embersglow,Youkai Tenshi,noname00, SpiderSquirrel, Cimple and everyone else that's read this,for reading this up to this point, and also for being ever so helpful. YEAH! (raises fists to the air, yelling like a lunatic)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans cause I would've made X tye dye Beast Boy, leaving him all rainbowed out, and that's a fact.**_

_**Beast Boy: DUDE! What's wrong with you!"**_

_**And on with the fic.**_

**Session 05 – It hurts to remember**

A week had came and gone already since Yoh arrived in Jump City. Yoh, now being a Titan, moved into the tower and after several days of handling chumps like Billynumerous, Killer Moth, and Control Freak, Yoh felt like he deserved a little extra sleep so he lay cocooned in his bedding when a gently knock interrupted it. He slowly got up, stretching languidly, almost like a cat as he called out "Come in," quietly.

Not looking back he sensed it was Raven and with the smells that now invading his room, he realized that she made him breakfast and it made him smile widely.

Raven took a moment to look around the once empty room across from her own, now arranged to Yoh's preferences. It was painted with a mix of black and dark blue, with softly glowing red x's all over the ceiling of the room. She saw that on the west wall Yoh had three katanas hanging on the wall on a small rack, with a calligraphy scroll next to it, on the right wall he had three different basses hanging on the wall, a blue Rickenbacker, a black Schecter C4-XXX, and a sunburst colored Fender Jazz bass all set up next to each other right above an amp; she turned to look and she saw a desk with a computer on it, the screen off as jazz music played throughout the speakers set up at every corner of the room, next to the desk was a book shelf that was crammed with all sorts of books and movies. She noticed that there was a punching bag hanging from the ceiling as well as a speed bag close to it. She saw several game systems on the floor next to the desk yet with no television near and yet with a huge stack of games clearly labeled for it's own game system.

She walked forward and her boot hit something on the floor, making her stop to look. She saw that it was a kunai knife and she noticed that all sorts of equipment lay on the ground, mainly knives as well as a couple of small scrolls which were tightly sealed; shaking her head, she looked up to see Yoh doing his katas and she called out "You know, leaving pointy objects on the floor is dangerous."

Yoh chuckled as he stood still, his foot outstretched in the air as if in a kick before he brought it back down to the floor and changed his stance "It was all in order but then that walking pickle came in here to _scope out_ my room and well you can see what happened," his fists slowly uncurling before he did a flip and landed in a handstand before pushing himself up and down as if doing push ups.

Raven watched as he worked out, wondering how firm his torso was when she caught herself 'What the hell?' she thought before the giggling in the background of her mind announced that some of her emotions were the cause. Growling slightly, she pushed the emotions out of her mind as she continued to watch Yoh until he righted himself and walked over to her, a smile on his face "I made you breakfast, I hope you enjoy it," Raven told him.

Yoh sat down cross legged on the floor and said "Raven, what are you doing today?" His hands already working on the dish in front of him.

"Nothing, unless you count saving the city from some kind of mad-man," Raven answered, giving Yoh a questioning look.

"How about we go out on a date?" Yoh asked, his eyes locking onto hers as he smiled.

"Um... I don't know," Raven said, biting her lip.

"Come on, I'll find a way to make it fun," Yoh said, his eyes twinkling in a mischievous way and Raven gave him a small smile that informed him that he won.

"Okay, but after morning training, alright?" Raven said, receiving a nod from Yoh before she started leaving the room.

"Man, now this was a delicious breakfast," Yoh said as he stood up, grabbing the plates as he followed Raven out of the room, calling to her "Thanks for the meal, it was too good to be true."

Raven went blushed at the comment and muttered "You made me one that was better, but you're welcome anyway." Yoh smirked before he grabbed hold of her hand, entwining his fingers with hers, startling her a little before she gave his hand a small squeeze in return.

They walked into the living room, and headed towards the kitchen when Yoh noticed that a familiar song was playing on t.v, and he went back to see what it was.

"_We'll here you have it! The new song on Leyna Aoyoma's new cd, and she's joining us now!" a t.v announcer stated and the camera panned to the left to show an image of the afore mentioned singer entering the studio. _

"_So, tell me Leyna, what's the basis for all of your music?" the announcer asked, leaning forward to listen carefully to what was being answered._

_  
"Well, it's usually my mood that gives me the basis for my music," Leyna answered._

"_Is it the same for your new hit song You're Not Here?" the question seemed to startle the woman._

"_Well, no not this song, this song was inspired by events in my life," Leyna answered, her voice sounding throaty as if she was holding back a sob._

"_What might that be? That is if you care to speak of it," the announcer requested._

"_It's about a person I used to love, but who didn't love me in return," Leyna answered as she raised a hand to wipe away a tear from her eye._

Yoh turned away from the television screen telling Beast Boy, "Can you turn that down?"

Beast Boy managed to peel his sight from the television as he asked "Man, why? She's hot!"

Yoh seemed agitated by the television and Raven turned it off with her powers as Beast Boy yelled "Dude, I was watching that!"

"Leave it off," Raven said in her monotone voice, barely holding in the harsh words threatening to come out of her mouth as she walked into her kitchen to grab some water.

"Titans, let's go!" Robin called out as he entered the room, his eyes scanning the room for the titans. He sighted Yoh and called out "Yoh, it's time to check your score on morning training." He got a nod as he reply and he walked out of the room, excitement palpable in his case.

Yoh, Raven, and Beast Boy all followed Robin to the outdoor training area, Starfire and Cyborg waiting for the remaining members.

"Yoh, you ready for this?" called out Cyborg with a huge smile on his face as they all stood next to the training area. Yoh nodded and started stretching when Robin asked "You want me to tone it down a notch?"

"Nah, I'm cool," Yoh responded and Robin shrugged his shoulders as he started the countdown.

"3... 2... 1... Go!" Robin yelled and Yoh ran straight into the training arena.

The first threats he encountered were robotic artillery guns, all blasting away at him; Yoh stopped, sliding his hands into his pocket, looking down to the ground, and tapping his right foot on the floor impatiently "Come on, let's do this," he muttered and when he looked up, he disappeared in a blur that struck every gun, destroying them without any hesitation. He reappeared, dashing through what seemed like a small tunnel when suddenly the walls started slamming in at a fast rate; Yoh raised his hands to chest level, holding them together with his left hand clutched around the right, whose forefinger and index finger were held out, the walls around him started to crush in but he quickly lashed out with two fists that caused a heavy explosions, destroying the walls and allowing him to jump away from it.

The floor suddenly seemed to give out beneath him when Yoh kicked off of it, and high into the air as more turrets appeared, but these shooting missiles at him. He pulled out a dagger and dived at the missiles in his path, the dagger in his right hand catching the light as he slashed the missiles out of the air.

Yoh landed on the floor, the missiles detonating in the air as he slid the dagger back into his vest, then sliding his hands into his pocket, he took a few moments to look around. Suddenly all around him, the ground opened and up came ten robot drones all surrounding and pointing weapons at Yoh. Yoh smirked before pulling his hands out of his pocket, gripping both his fists together as they began to glow before front flipping to land on his palms and started windmilling in a circle, his feet now glowing as they sliced into the robots. As Yoh slowed down his rotation, he lifted one palm and slammed it down on the ground, propelling himself out of the center of robots.

"TIME!" Cyborg yelled, the exploding robots punctuating the remark. Yoh landed on the ground crouched before he stood up, stretching himself again before he walked over to the titans, who were waiting for his score. The words a new record started flashing across the screen as a small cartoonish version of Yoh started dancing around the screen.

"Well, let's see if I can top that," Robin said as he waited for the go and he ran into the arena.

_**30 minutes later...**_

"Hey, Robin, still mad cause you couldn't keep the high score?" Beast Boy teased as they made their way into the tower. Robin made a face at him and Beast Boy held his hands up as he said "Chill, I was just joking, you know, a joke."

Raven turned and looked at Beast Boy as she responded "You shouldn't be talking, you didn't even reach the high score category."

"Man, it just wasn't my day, that's all!" Beast Boy cried out indignantly.

Robin only looked at him before he turned to Yoh and said "Can you come with me to the training room, I want to spar with you," Yoh seemed to think for a moment before looking at Raven, who nodded her head slowly and Yoh answered "Sure, why not?"

As Yoh and Robin both walked away, Raven headed towards her room, thinking of what she was going to wear for the _date_.

X-X-X-X

Yoh and Robin were in the training room, both staring each other down as they waited inevitably on who would make the first move; Yoh in his Jeet Kun Do stance while Robin waited in his Tai Kwon Do stance. Robin took a moment to study his opponent before suddenly launching himself at Yoh with a high jump kick, which was ducked and countered with 2 rapid punches that he managed to avoid. Yoh pulled back his fists, his stance changing as he now stood with both fists at his side, his feet spread as he stood sideways, awaiting Robin's attacks; Robin only stared at his before shifting his left foot back, and raising his fists to chest level.

Yoh was looking at him, examining his every move in search for a weakness and he found it when Robin lashed out with a vicious right footed kick that Yoh ducked under before launching an uppercut that impacted with Robin's face, forcing him back to his stance. 'So, he shifts his weight to his left leg before he attacks,' Yoh thought as he dashed forward, jumping into the air and launching a flying kick at Robin, who moved out of the way before giving Yoh his own spin kick that forced him back.

"Hmm... not bad, yet, with these skills, it's a wonder you can't beat X," Yoh taunted as he started pacing around the boy wonder, his eyes only on him and nothing else.

Robin gritted his teeth as he watched Yoh, waiting for a opening. He got his chance when he saw Yoh change his stance again and leave himself open for a clean hit to the ribs, so he ran forward, his fists planning on making an impact on Yoh's side. Yoh chuckled as he suddenly stood tall, clasping his hands behind his back and dodging to the side as the fists flew by him harmlessly and he delivered a punishing sidekick to Robin's torso, pushing him back.

"You let your anger cloud your judgment," Yoh said as he cracked his neck loudly, before dodging the jump kick that Robin launched at him. "Is this how you faced Slade? With your anger pushing you?" Yoh dodged another punch, then punched Robin twice in the chest, making him gasp.

"Shut up, you aren't anyone to judge me," Robin hissed out as he ran up for another attack, a spinning kick which Yoh stopped with one hand.

"Why are you angry, Robin?" Yoh asked as he backflipped away from Robin, clearing space between them. "What have I done to you to cause such anger?"

"You took what's mine," Robin said as he rushed at Yoh, pulling and extending his quarterstaff. He swung it in a vicious arc, trying to clip Yoh in the head but failing miserably.

"What have I taken that's yours, tell me bird boy?" Yoh asked, still not ceasing his taunting as he watched Robin stare at him.

Robin pulled back the quarterstaff, swinging it at Yoh, who promptly knocked it aside, before stepping onto it to impede it's use as Robin hissed out "You took **_my_** Raven!"

Yoh gritted his teeth as he rushed forward, his adrenaline pumping and the world around him seemed to slow to a crawl as he grappled with Robin. He threw Robin's left arm away from him, pushing him off balance, then stepped onto Robin's bent knee with his right leg and onto his right shoulder with his left leg, before kicking Robin in the side of the head with the right foot, sending him flying against the wall while Yoh landed on the ground.

He walked over to where the boy wonder lay and said "I never took anything from you, because Raven never was yours in the first place. She doesn't belong to anyone," he then turned away and started walking out of the training room, yet he couldn't stop himself from turning back to say "And you were trained by the Bat, you sure don't show it kid."

Robin lay on the floor on his back, staring at the ceiling. 'Who the hell is he to say something like that to me?' he thought, Yoh's words echoing through his mind "_Raven was never yours in the first place"_

_**Flashback...**_

Robin was pacing around his room, his ever present uniform now gone in place of a pair of jeans and button down dress shirt. "Come on, Robin, just do it, don't be a coward," he mumbled to himself as he stopped to look at himself in the mirror, before resuming his pacing. "Nah, she'll just say no," he muttered, countering himself.

"There's only one way to find out," he muttered as he walked out of his room and down the hallway. Once he was in front of his target, he raised his fist and knocked on the door gently and he waited; getting no response, he knocked again and this time it opened slightly as the occupant was looking at him through the small opening.

"What is it, Robin?" the usual monotone voice of Raven reached his ears and he couldn't help himself as he smiled.

"Well, I was wondering on whether you'd be doing anything today?" Robin asked, his nerves of steel suddenly vanishing as he stood, fidgeting nervously under Raven's stoic gaze.

"What for?" Raven asked, while knowledge called out to her 'the probability that he's asking you out is 98.9' Raven silenced the emotion as she listened to Robin's explanation.

"Well, I just wanted to go out, you know, just to be out," Robin told her as he mentally berated himself for his lame response.

"Sure, I guess, just let me get dressed," Raven said, shrugging her shoulder's as she closed the door to her room effectively blocking her out from the huge sigh as Robin exhaled.

'Oh crap, I thought my heart was going to burst!' ran through his head as he went to the living room to wait for Raven.

Raven soon came out of her room to the living room warning Robin of her presence with a small cough. Robin turned and smiled as he saw her dressed in black tight jeans that clung to her figure along with a low cut t-shirt inside a jacket; "You look great," Robin said, bringing a blush to Raven's face.

She muttered "Let's go then, if you're ready."

They walked around the park, went to the movies, shopped, and to end it they went to dinner where they both sat there eating quietly. 'Just tell her, come on, just tell her' Robin was thinking, trying to gather the courage to confess to Raven, 'Come on, it's six words, just do it!'

To Raven, Robin seemed nervous, something which was a difficult affect to achieve on the boy wonder and she wanted to know "Robin, you seem nervous, is something on your mind?" Raven asked politely, pausing in the middle of her meal.

"Look Raven, I'm going to just come out and tell you this because I can't see another way of doing this," Robin said, taking a deep breath before continuing "Since you got here, I'm been feeling strange around you and I didn't know what it was at first, but I've been thinking, and I realized that I like you Raven, a lot, and I wanted to know how you felt about me."

Raven was shocked at Robin's admission and currently her emotions were running a riot through her head. 'What the hell's wrong with him?' Anger growled out as she joined the other emotions 'he's always drooling over that floating rainbow and now he's pulling this crap.' Raven grimaced inwardly but her face remained expressionless as she answered "You're not a bad guy, a little obsessive but not a bad guy at all," she took a breath as she watched Robin's expression wither, she continued "Sorry but I see you as a friend."

Robin looked crushed and she said "I'm not who you think I am and you wouldn't enjoy being around me."

They finished the rest of the meal in silence, as well as the trip back to the tower, only muttering a quiet good night to each other.

_**End Flashback...**_

"He's right, she was never mine to begin with," Robin muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Who was right? And who was never yours, Robin?" the innocent voice of Starfire reached his ears, jolting him to his feet as he turned to see the happy alien floating in front of him.

"Ah, nothing Starfire, nothing!" Robin said in a fake cheery voice as he rubbed the back of his head with his right arm, giving her a smile.

"Robin, do you wish to join me on a trip to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure, why not?" Robin answered, smiling at her as he walked with her on the way out of the training room.

X-X-X-X

Yoh was dressed and ready after a cold shower. He went to the living room and joined Cyborg in playing Need For Speed: Most Wanted, his Mazda RX-8 racing ahead of Cyborg's Cobalt SS with Cyborg yelling "I got this, I got this!" he grimaced when Yoh's car raced across the finish line first while his own was caught by the police. "Rematch, rematch!" Cyborg said.

As they both prepared for another race, they heard someone clear their throat behind them and Yoh turned to see Raven, covered from neck to toe in clinging, black leather, blushing slightly as Yoh gave her a wolf whistle and Cyborg elbowed him in the ribs.

"You look good," Yoh said as he smiled at her and stood up.

Raven got a good look at Yoh, her face turning a further shade of crimson. Yoh was standing there, hair pushed back out of his face into thick spikes that cascaded down to his neck, curling outwards. He was wearing a brown bomber jacket over a black t-shirt with a jagged red x on the front, 2 belts crisscrossing his waist, one a bullet belt and the other had a skull on the buckle with a jagged red x crossing it's right eye as well as black jeans torn at the cuffs and black boots, black slim rectangle framed red tinted sunglasses covered his eyes, his earrings catching the light. 'Oh my good, he looks hot!' Love yelled in the back of Raven's mind, every emotion but Anger agreeing with her.

"Raven, are you alright?" Yoh said, waving a hand in front of Raven's face until she responded.

She seemed startled and she answered "Yeah, I'm fine," the blush on her face slowly fading away.

Yoh turned to Cy and said "I'm taking that sweet ride I saw in the garage, alright?"

Cyborg nodded, telling him "You better take care of my 'little sis' or else!"giving him a mock glare that Yoh smiled at before hooking arms with Raven and leading her to the parking garage.

The room was dark, the lights off and as Yoh moved to hit the light switch when he felt the presence of someone in the garage and he threw the light switch on as one of his kunai knives soared towards the figure.

He heard a loud yell, a crash and a muttered curse as he walked over to see Beast Boy collapsed in a pile of metal parts, drenched in motor oil "Dude, what the hell! You scared the crap out of me!" Beast Boy yelled, waving his oil drenched arms frantically.

"Don't look at me, it's your fault," Yoh answered before reaching to give Beast Boy a hand up, but before he could, the changeling was enveloped in black energy and placed onto the ground on his feet as Raven levitated him.

"So you don't get all oily," she said with a small smile on her lips.

Yoh shrugged his shoulders and walked away from Beast Boy, looking back to say "Better luck next time, pickle"

Raven giggled at that as Yoh walked over to the wall where all the keys to every vehicle hung. After searching through the keys, Yoh found what he was looking for and walked back to the car he was planning on using. In front of them was a teal Mazda RX-8, which was customized by Cyborg personally and Yoh was definitely loving the car. Yoh opened the passenger door, bowing to Raven as she got in the car and after closing the door, he went around and jumped into the driver's side "Let's see how fast this goes," Yoh said, his voice filled with glee.

"I don't think so," Raven said dryly and Yoh frowned at her before smiling again.

Placing the keys in the ignition, Yoh turned it on, hearing the engine purr as he pushed down the accelerator; Raven opened the garage door before Yoh gunned the engined and they sped out of the garage.

X-X-X-X

_**6 hours later...**_

"Leyna, hold on, you just can't go out like that," a scandalized voiced called out.

"I'm not going to be recognized, now leave me alone!" a sweet female voice answered.

Out of the elevator came a beautiful woman with long ebony hair, her eyes steel gray in color with full crimson lips; she was a tall woman, shapely in figure wearing camo jeans, with a camo sweater, her pale skin adding to her beauty. Another woman came running after her and she called out "Wait for me, please!"

Leyna turned to see her friend Leslie running after her; shorter than her, with cherry red hair, the woman was a beauty of her own and she looked flustered as she caught up with Leyna. "Thanks for waiting, it's just that I think we'll get caught."

"Don't worry, as long as we play it cool everything will be alright," Leyna reassured her as they walked down the street, both wearing casual clothing to avoid being observed as they talked to each other. The were walking into a huge indoor/outdoor mall when she bumped into a indigo haired girl.

"Hey, watch out," Leyna said as she got up off the floor and looked at who she bumped into; it was a indigo haired girl as she first saw, all dressed in leather, her skin a pale gray with vivid amethyst eyes. The girl said "Hey yourself, you're the one that bumped into me."

She was about to lash out on her when she heard "Just let it go, Rae." Her heart nearly froze when she heard that voice, she turned to face a tall silver and blue haired man with hair pushed back out of his face into thick spikes that cascaded down to his neck, curling outwards, skin slightly tanned. He was wearing a brown bomber jacket over a black t-shirt with a jagged red x on the front, 2 belts crisscrossing his waist, one a bullet belt and the other had a skull on the buckle with a jagged red x crossing it's right eye as well as black jeans torn at the cuffs and black boots, black slim rectangle framed red tinted sunglasses covered his crimson rimmed silver eyes.

"Y-Y-Yoh?" Leyna said, her voice trembling as she stared at him, recognition dawning in his eyes as well as something else.

"Let's go, Rae," Yoh said as he turned away from Leyna, now that he recognized her, tugging slightly at Raven's elbow to get her moving.

"Don't go!" Leyna screamed, grabbing Yoh by the arm and spinning him around to face her.

Yoh gave a sigh as he asked "What do you want?"

"Where did you go? How've you been? What's happened to you?" Leyna fired off several questions one after another.

"That's my business and as you can see I'm busy, so I'll leave you alone," Yoh said, looking away but suddenly Leyna wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't go, please, I can't deal with this anymore, nothings been right since you left," she spoke, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"It's seems to me that you've been alright, you even have a hit song out," Yoh said prying the now crying woman off of him and pushing her back.

"It's about you, don't you know? Why did you leave me?" Leyna asked through her sobs, her hands clasped together as if in supplication.

Yoh looked at her, his eyes full of anger and pain as he said "You caused it yourself," he took a breath before he added "Stay away from me."

He turned around and grabbing Raven's arm gently, he started walking away; Raven only stared at what had happened and kept quiet, 'That's one of his demons to deal with, I won't interfere'

"You're leaving me for a bitch like her, why?" Leyna yelled at the top of her lungs, sobbing before she continued "Don't leave me again, please."

Yoh turned around and with a calm, dangerous voice said "Don't insult her like that, you have no right to. Just stay the hell away from me, Aoyoma."

Leyna seemed taken aback by Yoh's voice, never having heard him talk to her like that and she was at a loss for words as Yoh turned back and walked away with Raven in tow.

X-X-X-X

_**A couple hours later...**_

X had a huge grin plastered on his face, yet it was under the skull mask so it wasn't visible as he watched his target. It was a tall man, with long white hair draping down over his shoulders and onto a pristine white suit, complete with the white tie and white dress shoes; X chucked as he thought 'Well, it seems like they don't call him the Spook without a cause.' Carl "Spook" Jameson was a man that was known about in Jump City; if something dirty was going down that involved 8 digit money sums and up, he had his fingers all in it, he was a man to be feared by the lower classes and respected by the upper classes.

X thought back to when he got the job offer and wondered 'What exactly could the Spook want with the stone?' X continued watching until the Spook walked into the almost Gothic Victorian looking house, "Yeah, time to break and enter" X said quietly before leaping from his post on top of a tower.

X landed quietly on the grassy terrain around the house and stalked closer to the house, hiding in the shadows that were being cast by the surrounding landscape. He approached a fountain that was bathed in moonlight, jumping on top of it and using it as a stepping stone to reached a balcony; "I swear, this is all so simple it's not even fun." X muttered as he pulled a razor sharp x, slicing into the glass to open the door.

He ducked inside, closing the door slowly behind him. "Well, well, well, look what we have here" X heard a voice and quickly whirled around. In front of him stood a tall ebony haired woman, dressed in black boots, tight fighting camouflage pants along with a tight fitting vest with a muscle t-shirt under it and he had to admit, she was cute.

"Hey babe," X said, leaning against the window, crossing his arms nonchalantly "You got some slick moves."

"Well, thank you," the woman answered, a smile gracing her smooth face, "but that doesn't give you an excuse for coming in here without permission, Red X."

X's smirk was hidden behind his skull mask as he said "Wow, you recognize me, I feel all warm and bubbly." X flicked his right hand and a rose appeared as if by magic as he said "A rose for the lovely..."

"Sapphira," the woman supplied, her deep blue eyes glittering as she faced the masked thief.

"Sapphira, a beautiful name, only fitting that someone as beautiful as you should wear it," X said smoothly as he placed the rose on the vest that Sapphira wore.

Sapphira smirked at him "Cute; tell me what you're doing here," she said as she grabbed his arm, twisting it expertly behind his back.

X grunted a little before he kicked off the floor into a backflip that sent him over Sapphira's head, pulling her down on her back. "Let's flip a coin, heads I tell you. Tails, we go out on a date," X taunted as he leaned closer to her face, his skull mask almost touching her lips.

Sapphira head butted him, jumping to her feet as X stumbled back. She lashed out with a right hook followed by a jab, which X dodged by sliding back on his heels; Sapphira grunted as she launched a spinning side kick to which X blocked with his palms before launching his own punches in retaliation. Sapphira ducked and weaved through the punches as she herself steeled herself for an attack, X giving her an opening that she needed as she gave him a punishing body blow with the flat of her palm knocking X back.

"Whoa, that's a nice hit," X said with a groan that he turned into a chuckle. He got up, taking up his own form of T'ai Chi stance, his right hand outstretched as he held the left in a fist by his side, his legs spread a bit as he readied himself,. "You know, I love the kind of woman that can kick my ass," he said with a chuckle.

Sapphira gave him a smirk as she launched herself at him with a roundhouse kick, X's arms catching her outstretched foot and spinning her; She smirked as she went with the spin and connected with her foot to X's face dropping him down as she stood up. "So, do you still love me now?" she taunted.

X chuckled a little before standing up again, "Why wouldn't I?" he said in a playful tone as he rushed to her, ducking the spinning kick that was launched at him. X dropped into a crouch, giving Sapphira a sweep kick that brought her down before he fired off a sticky x that secured her arms to the floor. "Hmm... you look real good tied down," X said with a chuckle as he leaned closer to her face.

"Well, I'll see you around sweetheart," X said, standing up and dusting his suit off before turning away from Sapphira. He stopped when he heard the sounds of something breaking behind him and he ducked instinctively, the kick that had been aimed at his head flew by harmlessly.

Sapphira watched X turn around in surprise and she decided to taunt him "You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?"

"You do have some moves," X said in between the cold metallic laughter that escaped his mouth. He took up a different fighting stance, one that had his feet slightly apart and his hands uncurled close to his waist. "I've already spent too much time with you already, cutie, so I'm sorry that this'll have to be quick," X continued after his laughter.

Sapphira gave him a wicked smirk before she asked "What style is that?"

"It's called the Shadow Fists," X answered before rushing at her. She saw a punch streaking at her face and she ducked only to receive a kick to her stomach followed by a series of light punches on her neck.

X walked away from her as she swayed on the spot and she called out "Where the hell are you going? We're not done fighting here."

"Sorry but this fight is over," X answered back, giving her a casual wave as she collapsed unconscious, before strolling further into the house. 'Don't need stealth after that fight there,' X thought as he headed towards a pair of huge double doors that most probably led to his target.

He threw the doors open but before he could step inside someone else interrupted him "Well, if it isn't the Red X? Is there any special reason as to why you're here?" the seemingly jovial voice of the Spook reached X's ears.

X smirked inside his mask as he called out "Hey there, Spooky, just the man I wanted to speak to," his voice taking on a slight drawl, strolling into the room. He reached the a carved mahogany wood desk with gold gilding along it, grabbing a seat and sitting down with his feet on one of the arms as he watched the man sitting behind the desk.

"What exactly did you need to speak to me about, X?" Carl asked with a smile on his face as he took out a cigar and gestured to X "Do you want one?"

X smirked before he answered "No thanks," waving away the box and placing his arms behind his head as he said "I'm here about that job you offered me."

"Straight to business?" Carl asked before chuckling and uncovering a steaming tray on his desk. The smell of peaking duck reached X's nose as Carl began to eat, not really paying any mind to the thief in front of him. "Well, do go on," Carl said, swallowing the bite of food and motioning to him.

"I want to know why I was given bad intel," X said, his voice now cold and his mind set on the business at hand.

"What do you mean bad intel?" Carl asked, pushing away the platter of food and wiping his hands. "We made sure that was correct before the job was put up."

"Well, your information was wrong because the jewel isn't where it was supposed to be and I want to know what's so special about it that you're willing to break yourself for 8 mil on the spot." X said, waiting for the response.

"That, X, is my business," Carl answered as he almost glared at X before continuing "The jewel was there, we confirmed it."

X looked at him before saying "It isn't there," he stood up and started walking out of the room. He turned back and called out "Call me when you find out where it is, until then, laterz." He walked out of the office and into the hallway he used to infiltrate the house.

He saw Sapphira face up on the ground, out cold so he stopped just to nudge her with his toe, sighing as he didn't get a reaction so he crouched down and after moving her hair out of the way, tapped her neck on the jugular vein twice. She exhaled loudly as she started to open her eyes, blinking rapidly; X grinned then quickly leaned over her face, lifting his mask only to expose his lips as he kissed her lightly.

He got the reaction he desired as she gasped in shock, pushing him away from her as she sat up. "Hey, sleeping beauty," X said, his voice now clear of the voice-changer's effects.

Sapphira slowly got to her feet and looked at X, whose mask was still partially off. "What the hell was that?" she asked, her mind trying to figure out what exactly happened earlier.

"Shadow Fists and all I really did was put you to sleep," X answered as he stood up. "Now that you're awake, I'll be on my way," X told her as he slipped his mask completely on, bowing to her and giving her a roguish wink before walking away.

"And where the hell are you going?" Sapphira said, her voice taking a dangerous edge that hadn't been there during the fight.

X turned around, arching an eyebrow at her as he said "Um... I'm pretty sure that I was going to go steal something somewhere."

"You're not leaving now, not after kissing me," Sapphira said, the intensity in her voice mirrored by the intensity in her eyes.

X opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Sapphira lunged at him, her foot almost grazing him in the head as he crouched, his powerful legs uncurling as he backflipped away from her. That earned him no respite as Sapphira kept up her furious attacks, punches and kicks all flowing at him until she tagged him in the shoulder and jumped on top of him, pinning him down on the ground as she straddled him.

"Well, I can't say I'm not happy with this position," X said as he chuckled. "But I can't really stay, after all, I have things to do and things to steal," X added before suddenly curling his legs and kicking them out, using it to slide out of the hold. He quickly stood up, headed to the door where he entered the mansion before turning to say "I really hate to leave you after this but I'm a busy man."

Sapphira watched as with a swish of his cape, X was gone out of sight. "Damn thief," she muttered as she walked to Carl's office, 'He stole my kiss,' she thought as she mentally added a new theft to X's growing list.

X-X-X-X

X was now bounding across the rooftops, his mind set on finding something to do before the night was over, something that would help him burn away the excess energy that he still had. He noticed in mid-leap that he was close to Jump City's biggest jewelry store, Stars, and decided that paying it a visit wouldn't be so bad.

It was easy to get inside the store through a vent shaft from the roof, using the shadows and the active camo to blend into the shadows inside the store as he traveled in search for what he wanted. He saw it then, a necklace with a pendant shaped like a rose with falling petals; it called to him as he sliced into the glass case carefully and extracted the jewel, sliding it into a compartment in his belt. He turned around to make a silent retreat after such a job well done when he heard what sounded like a truck colliding with the building.

A few moments later, "RWAARGG!" a roar echoed through the empty store. X, crouching in the shadows, saw that it was none other than that brick for brains, Cinderblock and from the blue armored figure next to him, he realized that he wasn't alone. "Ha, these puny walls can keep Adonis out!" the figure boasted, kissing a mechanical muscle on the suit he wore.

X was pissed, cause now that the alarm was blaring, it meant that the titans were coming. He walked out of the shadows and yelled "What the hell's wrong with you? This was my score."

"Well, it's our score now, wimp!" Adonis answered, laughing while Cinderblock continued to load bags with the loot.

"We'll see about that!" X answered, lifting up his right arm to chest level, his fist closed as a jagged x blade appeared from inside the gloves, starting to spin rapidly.

"I'll pound you to crap before we leave," Adonis boasted as he ran at X.

X saw him coming and with a timely sweep kick, dropped Adonis to the floor, sinking his spinning x blade into the back of his battlesuit. The suit started to throw up sparks as it sizzled and shorted out, Adonis falling out of the now empty suit, groaning until X kicked him in the head, putting him out for the count.

X heard Cinderblock roar and from the trembling ground, he knew that the stupid rock was charging at him. He smirked before unleashing a barrage of x's at Cinderblock's feet effectively gluing the charging idiot to the floor; he strode over to the thrashing giant and kicked him in the head before quickly exiting the store as the sounds a motorcycle and a car traveling at high speeds reached his ears.

'Damn, that was close,' X thought as he leapt from a fire escape to an adjacent building. As he continued to travel across the rooftops, the ominous peal of thunder made him wince as the night was lit up by a lightning bolt that ripped from the clouds. 'It looks like it's gonna rain,' X thought gloomily, fat raindrops falling from the sky slowly at the beginning, speeding up until it was a drenching down pour.

X-X-X-X

Xavier stood in the middle of his bathroom, water dripping from his hair and from everywhere in his body as he slid himself into clean, dry clothing before trekking wearily to his bed and dozing off to sleep.

X-X-X-X

Yoh was shredding through the streets, leaving behind him a wake of water. His thoughts were on forgetting about the encounter he had; he slid to a halt when a crosswalk came into view, traffic slowly inching through it as if to avoid accidents.

He looked around and saw he was near the same park he met Raven in and it brought a smile to his face. When it was time to cross the street, this time he kept his pace to a walk, letting the cold rain drench him.

To Yoh, the rain itself was as if the earth itself was crying, tears of joy, tears of sadness, tears for everything and anything; it's a wonder as to why he loved the rain. He opened his eyes, just then realizing that he had closed them and stopped walking; shaking his head, he continued his walk.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Red X?" a voice behind him said and Yoh stopped in his tracks, the rain pounding into him and the asphalt around him.

He whirled around to see who it was and barely managed to keep his face from showing the shock that he felt as he opened his mouth and said "You! What the hell do you want with me?"

"I want you," was the answer he received.

X-X-X-X

**_A/N: What's up with Yoh and who was Leyna? Who want's Yoh? Hell, even I don't know. Find out all answers and more on the next session of Dual X's. Thanks to all that bothered to read this and see you all when I see you. Yeah._** -**_ AGX_**


	6. Session 06

_**Yo, Guess What? It's Session 06, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the titan's or Cyborg would've finally done the robot, yeah. **_

_**Cyborg: Get Funky, Y'all!**_

_**Session 06 – One Step Closer**_

_**Last time on Dual X's:**_

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Red X?" a voice behind him said and Yoh stopped in his tracks, the rain pounding into him and the asphalt around him. _

_He whirled around to see who it was and barely managed to keep his face from showing the shock that he felt as he opened his mouth and said "You! What the hell do you want with me?"_

"_I want you," was the answer he received._

X-X-X-X

Yoh stood there, his hands instinctively clenching and unclenching. He glared at the woman in front of him; of the average height of 5'4, with ice white hair, she stood in front of Yoh wearing a black, clinging body suit that left very little to the imagination, a pair of belts criss-crossing her waist and a long black trench coat over the outfit. Yoh checked and saw that she still had a black cross marked on her right cheek below the eye; She met Yoh's glare with a wicked smirk on her ruby colored lips, her tawny eyes never breaking their contact with Yoh's eyes as a dangling earring in the form of a cross caught light from the lightning flashing in the sky.

"What the hell do you want, Cross?" Yoh said, trying to control the urge to do something stupid.

"Relax, if I wanted trouble, believe me, you'd know already," Cross answered, her silky voice carrying over the distance between them as she toyed with a long sharp silver cross in her left hand.

"So what do you want? And why are you here in Jump?" Yoh asked, now twirling one of his kunai's in his right hand at high speeds 'heh... you wanna play? Alright we'll play' Yoh thought as he suddenly gave her a dark smile.

"Oh, you know, this and that. All sorts of good things," Cross said, smiling 'Just like before, he won't back down for anything' she thought before suddenly dashing at Yoh, cutting through the distance between them. Yoh met her head on and both their respective weapons collided with a loud clang as they stood face to face with each other; Yoh was forced to jump back when she pulled out another of her crosses, taking a slice at him. Yoh immediately pulled out another kunai with his left hand, twirling it before setting it in his left hand and swinging at her with it; "I see you still keep your skills crisp," the woman in front of him taunted.

"You still haven't said what you wanted," Yoh stated as he side-stepped her advancing knife thrusts, suddenly dropping down to one knee and throwing one of his kunai at her while he dashed at her with the second in hand.

Cross barely managed to block the kunai with her crosses and as she was moving to compensate for Yoh's incoming rush, but once in front of her Yoh vanished. "Wh-" was all she managed to say before she felt a tap to her spine, weakening her and then the remaining kunai in Yoh's hand was at her throat as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you still want to play?" Yoh asked, his voice remaining cold as he whispered into her right ear. "I could finally be rid of you tonight, yet I won't do it," Yoh said, still holding Cross against his chest.

"I knew you couldn't do it, I'm just too lovable, right?" Cross retorted with a giggle as she suddenly leaned her head against Yoh's shoulder as she whispered into his ear huskily "Besides, you still owe me from last time and I won't go out leaving such a debt." She suddenly ground herself against him in a provocative fashion causing Yoh to push her away from him when a pair of arrows on the ground between them.

"Step away from the pretty girl," Yoh heard a male voice and he turned around to see a red head guy with a black mask on his face similar to Robin's, dressed in a red sleeveless vest with a S on the left side with a bright yellow utility belt, tight red spandex pants and bright yellow boots, slung on his back was a yellow squarish container with arrows poking out while he aimed at Yoh with a bow, another arrow already in place.

"Speedy, quit hitting on every girl you see," a sassy female voice said and Yoh spotted an African american girl fly up and land behind Speedy. Wearing a black and yellow stripped shirt with black pants and boots, Yoh saw that she had a pair of what seemed to be weapons shaped like B's strapped to her waist but the thing that threw Yoh off the most was the two insect like wings on her back.

"Yeah, Bumblebee's right, control your hormones," a tall black haired male wearing a blue and black outfit of which the torso seemed to be made of scales said. 'Figures, had to be a pretty boy,' Yoh thought.

"Aqualad tiene razon! Siempre estas detras de las faldas de una chica!" a pair of kid voices reached Yoh's ears as a red and white blur streaked by, stopping to join the other people. Yoh spotted what appeared to be twins wearing white and red body suits with helmets and yellow visors covering their eyes stood next to the others now, one twin on top of the other.

"Mas, Menos, shut up!" Speedy yelled, raising at fist at them before turning to face Yoh again. "Your in for it now," he said to Yoh.

"Look, I don't know who you are and I really don't care," Yoh said, waving a hand at them dismissively before continuing "I have business with her and I'd like it if you can find your way out of it."

"Stupid criminals these days," Bumblebee said as she pulled out her stingers. "Let's do this!" she yelled as she flew at Yoh, firing her blasters at Yoh.

Yoh saw the blasts and backflipped away from her as the blasts hit the now empty space where he'd been. He pulled out a pair of throwing knives which he launched at Speedy who was taking aim at him with his bow, knocking the said weapon out of his hands while he dashed at him. Speedy pulled his fist back to swing at him but Yoh ducked, not slowing down as he shifted sideways and high kicked him in the chin, propelling him into the air. He was in the middle of jumping up to continue his barrage when he was tackled by the two speed twins.

"Hola y Adios!" Both the twins shouted out in spanish as they zoomed away from him.

Yoh gritted his teeth as he flipped in the air and landed crouched before springing straight at Aqualad, who raised his arms to the air and directed water at Yoh. Yoh planted his hands on the ground, landing in a handstand in front of Aqualad and windmilling his legs at the water user, his legs keeping the water from impacting as he kicked him in the face.

Yoh leapt back to avoid a shower of yellow blasts from Bumblebee, doing a good job until Mas y Menos both zoomed by and hit him into the path of the last blasts. Feeling the burn of the attacks, Yoh leapt back as arrows pounded the asphalt around him, "What's wrong, kid? Can't hit me?" Yoh called out as he took a good look around the area.

'Shit, I don't have all of my equipment,' Yoh thought as he spotted a red and white blur heading in his direction. Skidding to a halt, Yoh closed his eyes, falling into his Jeet Kun Do fighting stance and slowing his breathing; he heard the twins approach him, their footsteps leaving an echo that Yoh could hear clearly. Yoh lashed out with an axe kick, bring down Mas to the floor unconscious while Menos continued on, tumbling to the floor where Yoh pinned him with two of his knives.

Yoh turned around as Speedy drew out a glowing arrow, quickly taking aim and launching it at Yoh, who jumped sideways to avoid it while throwing one of his kunai, the edge nicking Speedy's face. Speedy growled as he pulled out four arrows, launching them all at once at Yoh, who used the momentary lapse that Speedy provided by racing at him. He punched Speedy in the chest with his right fist before side-kicking him into the air and following it with a crescent moon kick that had Speedy crashing into the ground, out cold.

"Well, it's just you and me now, babe," Yoh said as he slowly turned his head to the side, a loud crack being heard as Yoh said "Alright, now I feel better." He stuck his hands in his pocket, looking to the floor as he started tapping his right foot.

Bumblebee stared with amazement at the guy that had taken down most of her teams, sustaining hits yet still moving. "Don't worry, I can take you!" she yelled as she suddenly flew at Yoh, her stingers out and firing at Yoh.

"Come on, Come on!" Yoh suddenly said, looking up when the blasts were almost ready to strike him. Before he could do anything he was enveloped in a black aura, while a black wall of energy blocked the hits as well.

"Alright, there better be a good reason as to why this is happening," Robin's voice was heard over the continuing rain, lightning and thunder.

Yoh had realized that Raven was holding him so he didn't bother moving around until the Titans were in view and helping the unconscious members of Bumblebee's team. Once Robin walked up, Raven released the aura that held Yoh. First thing Yoh did was look around, "Shit!" he cursed as the person he was looking for was nowhere to be found.

Robin looked at Yoh and said "Look, we'll deal with this at the Tower, cause we're all going to catch a cold out here." Yoh nodded and stood next to Raven, who teleported the unconscious people to the tower along with her and Yoh.

They now stood in the titan's living room, water running off of them and pooling onto the carpet. Yoh walked off to his room, giving Raven a nod before doing so as he intended on having a hot shower.

Robin saw Yoh leave and decided to talk to him after as he turned around to Bumblebee with his arms crossed "What exactly happened? And why were you fighting?" Robin asked.

A very cross looking Bumblebee only stared at Robin before she huffed and said "He was harassing a woman on the street! He was committing a crime!" looking away from the boy wonder as Cyborg walked back into the room with warm towels, which he distributed to everyone.

"Yoh doesn't have the heart to do such a thing," Cyborg said, a warm smile on his face as he walked by them both and headed to the kitchen "I'll make some hot chocolate for us," he added casually, waving over his hand.

"So it seems like you all know him and defend him. Care to clue me in on what's going on?" Bumblebee asked, her anger now burnt out as she sat on the couch with the towel wrapped around her.

"Well, long story short, he's the new member on the team," Robin said, running his hands through his hair to spike it back up.

"And the dude rocks at video games!" Beast Boy called out as he walked back into the living room, dressed in warm, clean clothes.

They heard a weak groan and they turned to see that Speedy was slowly sat up. "Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" he asked, holding his head with an arm.

"Dude, Yoh totally handled you!" Beast Boy yelled from where he sat, his hands on a X-box 360 control.

"Who the hell is Yoh?" Speedy asked as Cyborg walked over and handed him a cup of hot chocolate to drink as well as a warm towel.

"That would be me," Yoh's voice was heard as he strode into the room, now wearing his training uniform, that consisted of a tight black sleeveless t-shirt, white pants that had the character for **_aku_** running down the right leg, bandages wrapped around his hands tightly and a red bandana tied to his right shoulder.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Speedy asked, getting up from the couch and going into a fighting stance.

"Relax, pretty boy, I'm not in the mood to fight you right now," Yoh said as he sat down next to Beast Boy on the couch and grabbed one of the controllers from the coffee table. "Let's do this, greeny!" Yoh said with a smirk as Beast Boy started a game of Halo 2 online.

"Yoh, we need to talk about what happened earlier," Robin said, making Yoh sigh as he finished wasting Beast Boy and another player with a few strokes of an energy sword; he signed out of the game, putting the controller back on the table before turning around to face everyone.

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" Yoh asked, leaning forward to place his elbows on his legs.

"Why exactly were you fighting the Titans East?" Robin asked, while both Bumblebee and Speedy watched him carefully.

"They interfered in my business and attacked me," Yoh answered, his hands now holding one of his kunai.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell gives you the right to man-handle a helpless woman?" Bumblebee asked, her arms crossed. Yoh's eyes seemed to bristle with anger at the mention of the woman he faced.

"The name's Yoh, and that _helpless woman _as you so call her, is in fact more dangerous than some of those so-called criminals you've faced before," Yoh told her before striding out of the room.

"What the hell is his problem?" Speedy asked, his gaze held where Yoh had exited before looking back. His gaze wandered around the room 'Hmm... Beast Boy playing his X-Box, Starfire making some strange concoction, Raven wearing a skin tight leather outfit, Cyborg... wait a minute! Confirm, Speedy confirm!' Speedy yanked his eyes back to Raven, who he eyed with a smirk as he fixed his hair unconsciously.

Before Speedy could say anything Cyborg put his hand on his shoulder and said "Don't get any funny ideas, brain dead."

Speedy made a hurt face as he said "What are you talking about? I'm not getting any funny ideas."

"Yeah, he doesn't get any ideas at all," Bumblebee said, covering her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Right, well, you all know where your quarters are," Robin announced before walking out of the room and heading towards the gym.

Raven noticed Speedy still staring at her and she rolled her eyes before leaving the living room, her destination was the privacy of her room.

Slowly the room was emptied by all titans as everyone drifted off to sleep or in Mas, Menos, and Aqualad case, remained asleep.

X-X-X-X

Raven woke up at her usual time of 5:30, the necklace Yoh gave her, pulsing slightly as she rose from her bed and dragged herself into her shower, dressing herself in her uniform once done.

The bright sunshine of the morning met the eyes of Raven as she sat on the rooftop, meditating until the rumble of her stomach informed her of her need for nourishment. Stretching after standing up, she felt the jewel's cold against her chest as it moved about before settling back over her heart. Slowly she walked into the tower, her body following the smells of breakfast that drifted all over the tower, which evidently led her to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen was Yoh, wearing a pair of grey cargo pants, with a dark green t-shirt, while he was flipping pancakes. He turned around, depositing another pancake on the growing stack on the table, which was going to the other titans.

Raven opened her mouth to ask for tea when the teapot's contents started boiling, the shrill whistle announcing its readiness. Raven watched as Yoh grabbed the pot and poured it's contents into a mug, which he slid to Raven, "Chai tea for the lady," he said as Raven took the mug into her hands, smelling it. She took a tentative taste, nodding as she said "It's good."

"It's a habit that I picked up from Rubi," Yoh answered as he placed a plate of pancakes down in front of her.

"I'm making breakfast, do you want some?" Yoh asked as he pulled out several things from the fridge.

"What're you making?" Raven asked, taking a sip from her tea.

"I'm making _huevos rancheros_, it's eggs over easy on top of fried tortillas and with my legendary nemesis salsa on top," Yoh answered as he placed a tortilla to fry in the pan.

Raven shrugged as she answered "Sure, why not?"

"How many do you want?" Yoh asked as he put one tortilla onto a plate.

"I'll take two."

After a few minutes, Yoh gently placed the plate in front of Raven. Raven took a moment to look at them before picking one up and taking a bite out of it. "It's good," she said as she continued eating.

"I'll be right back," Yoh said as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Raven to eat. He returned after several minutes, wearing his costume and he took a seat next to Raven, with a cup of coffee in his hands taking some sips.

It was a quiet morning, but everything quickly went out the window four hours later.

The alarm sounded and Robin yelled "Trouble!" running to the living room. The live feed showed Overload attacking a huge crowd inside the food court. "He's attacking a CD signing," Robin ran off towards his bike along with the rest of the titans.

Yoh teleported himself into the mall alongside of Raven, just in time for the T-Car to swerve to a halt at the outdoor food-court. The crowd was dispersing, scattering away from the villain. The titans assembled behind Robin as he called out "We're gonna pull the plug on you, Overload." Yoh shook his head as Robin yelled out "Titan's Go!"

Robin rushed at Overload, swinging with his quarterstaff in an attempt to hit him. He was blocked and tossed back over Cyborg's head as he launched a sonic cannon attack, which only served to swell Overload in size.

"Damn, he's changed energy type," Cyborg yelled out. Beast Boy rushed at him as a cheetah, managing to bite him before a shock punched into him.

Raven put her hands up chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" as a couple of tables flew at the electric monster. Yoh jumped on top of one, his hands both holding blades. He launched himself at Overload, landing a kick followed by two rapid punches that sent the creature tumbling into the furniture Raven launched at him.

Yoh smirked as he strolled over, twirling a kunai in his hands. He watched as Overload stood up and then he launched himself at him with a spinning kick. The electric creature caught his foot, pushing huge dosages of electricity into his body and making him fly back.

"Ughh... So you're a little tougher than I thought," Yoh said as he sat up. The screams of a woman cut off whatever he had been about to add. All the titans stopped in their tracks as Overload held an ebony haired woman in his grasps, Yoh only grimacing as he realized it was Leyna.

Overload was using her as a shield as he said "Step away and woman doesn't hurt."

Robin started taking a step forward when Overload gave Leyna a small jolt causing her to yell; Robin gritted his teeth as he stepped back. "Yoh, back off," he called to Yoh, who remained in place, so Robin repeated himself "Back off, Yoh, don't put the woman in danger."

Yoh only nodded grudgingly and stepped back, his eyes in search of an angle to attack with. He saw the small movement before a x shuriken struck Overload causing him to drop Leyna to the floor. Yoh took the chance and attacked, his blades in his hands as he slashed Overload again and again, before dropping his knives and launching several high impact kicks that managed to finish the creature.

"Yoh, it's over," Robin called out to him, forcing him to snap back to reality. He walked back and picked up his fallen knives and replaced them back into his vest. Before he could take more than two steps past the titans he heard someone call out to him.

"Yoh, wait! Please wait!" Leyna called out, chasing after him.

Yoh turned around and said "What did I tell you yesterday, Aoyama, just stay away." Raven walked over to him, grasping his arm and pulling him into a portal as she teleported both of them away.

The titans remained on the scene until the member of the H.W.A.T. (Heavy Weapons And Tactics) team carted off Overload before they themselves made an exit, leaving a now sobbing Leyna in their wake.

"Why do you cry?" a cold mechanical voice asked, causing Leyna to raise her eyes to look around. The voice seemed to emanate from everywhere and anywhere as it asked "What is it that makes you cry?"

"W-Who are you?" Leyna asked tentatively.

Red X appeared next to her abruptly, causing her to jump. "I am but an average thief, that desires to know why you cry," X answered. He felt someone behind him and he moved out of the way as a pair of silver crosses embedded themselves into the ground where he had stood.

X turned around to see Cross, who now held two more of her silver crosses in her hands, twirling them with a vicious smile on her face. "I suggest you step away," she said before launching another of her crosses at X, who knocked it out of the air with his own x shuriken.

"I see she's yours, no problem. I'll just be on my way," X said before tapping a button and disappearing from the area.

X-X-X-X

Raven felt uncomfortable. Yoh's silence had made her feel so, as they now sat on top of the bridge watching the sky over the ocean. "Why is it that the past never stays in the past?" Yoh's sudden question startled her.

"I'm not sure," Raven replied quietly. With that one question, Raven felt as if the air had cleared, the tension that seemed to radiate from him slowly drained.

"I bet you want to know who that was, don't you?" Yoh asked, his gaze shifted from the sea to look her in the eyes.

"Yes I do, but only when you're ready to tell me," Raven answered back, giving him a small, yet real smile.

Yoh leaned on her, pulling her into a one armed embrace as he muttered a quiet "Thank you," followed by gentle kiss. Raven felt herself melt in his embrace as he kissed her; she felt a burst of warmth from the pendant as it was pressed against her skin.

X-X-X-X

"So my apprentice, it seems like you've been trained adequately" A familiar red and black masked man said as he stared at the monitor that displayed the battle earlier. He paced the room back and forth as he studied the recording, when something seemed to catch his eye as he stopped pacing.

"So that's where it's hidden," Slade whispered as he leaned into the light. "But how did it get there and why?" he asked, before turning off the monitor.

X-X-X-X

X wandered around the now wrecked mall, wondering what he was to do. The only reason why he'd helped the titans was because he didn't like women being hurt in his presence. That was ironic, considering that he was the one that fought both the goth girl, Raven and the orange alien, Starfire without feeling those qualms.

He looked down at the cd in his hands wondering what to do. 'Jessica is gonna be pissed for sure,' X thought glumly. "I mean, how the hell am I supposed to get the damn cd signed," X spoke out loud.

"You could always ask, you know," another voice answered him.

Xavier turned around, his eyes quickly examining everything around him at once. It was none other than Leyna Aoyama, her eyes slightly red from crying.

"Yeah, I didn't think you were sticking around after that freak attacked," X answered as he caught himself eyeing her, 'I don't think Jessica will be to happy to catch me roaming,' he thought to himself as he forced himself to look her in the eyes.

"That was nothing new, after all, in Cobalt Coast City, this kind of thing happened frequently," Leyna answered offhandedly, as she pulled a marker from her pocket.

She reached out her hand and X handed her the cd, "So who do I make it out to?" Leyna asked.

"To Jessica Stingray, please," X answered, watching as she signed and slipped the cd back into his pocket. "Thanks a lot, you're a life saver. Jessica would've killed me if I hadn't gotten the cd signed," X said with a smile on his face.

Leyna gave him a smile in return as she asked "Would you mind if I asked you something?"

X answered "Shoot."

"Where do the Titans stay here in Jump?"

"Easy, just go to the bay and you'll see their big T on a small island, it's kinda hard to miss," X replied before the ring of a cellphone distracted him.

"Xavier here," X spoke.

"Come on, the place was attacked by that Overload freak," X responded after several seconds of silence. "Oh gimme a break, I just got it signed and that was just luck. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm headed over there now, alright I love you too, bye."

He hung up the phone, giving Leyna an apologetic shrug as he said "Sorry, gotta go."

Leyna smiled at him in return, watching as he turned around and ran off towards the parking lot.

**_A/N: Well, I'll see all of you in the next session and I hope this one didn't suck. yeah. yeah. yeah._**


	7. Session 07

_**Yeah, got wrapped up in learning how to skate that I almost forgot about this, that and I lost my inspiration. Hopefully it's up to scratch, even if it's slightly shorter. Yeah. Read and review. Thanks all my readers and especially all that have reviewed. Yeah. Now lets do this. The song that Beast Boy and Yoh teamed up to sing was "Gotta Knock A Little Harder" from the Cowboy Bebop O.S.T Future Blues.**_

_**Session 07 - Never Sleep Alone...**_

_**Last time on Dual X's:**_

_Leyna gave him a smile in return as she asked "Would you mind if I asked you something?" _

_Xavier answered "Shoot."_

"_Where do the Titans stay here in Jump?" _

"_Easy, just go to the bay and you'll see their big T on a small island, it's kinda hard to miss," Xavier replied before the ring of a cellphone distracted him. _

X-X-X-X

'Secret Agent BB, your mission, if you choose to accept, is to sneak inside Yoh's room and raid his video game stash, ensuring a silent and unnoticed getaway.' Beast Boy thought to himself as he moved towards Yoh's door in exaggerated stealth, rolling in front of the door to the opposite side, making sure to look around quickly. Once he was sure it was safe, he transformed into a fly and slid under the door frame.

The first wave of sound crashed into him, disorienting him as he flew around the room woozily. Beast Boy managed to snap out of it, flying to the high corner of the room and watching the smoke that seemed to hang in the air. He looked around for the source of both sound and smoke, finding Yoh on the corner of his bed with a pretty old blue bass in his hands. BB looked around and noticed that it was a duplicate of the black bass on the wall, except this one was battered and had cigarette burns on it.

Beast Boy watched as Yoh played, his fingers dancing on the strings quickly. Yoh stopped playing, pulling a lit cigarette from his mouth and blowing another cloud of smoke upward before taking one last drag from the cigarette and putting it out on the bass. Yoh started to play again, this time it was a song that Beast Boy had heard many times before on the radio and it was easily identified when Yoh started singing slightly.

"Happiness is just a word to me, and it might have meant a thing or two if I'd known the difference" Yoh's voice drifted off as he lit another cigarette, taking a long drag and blowing it towards the corner where BB still hid.

'Emptiness, a lonely parody and my life, another smokin' gun, a sign of my indifference' Beast Boy sung in his head as he watched Yoh.

Yoh seemed to skip the next few lines that BB had sung, while still playing his bass. "Always keepin' safe inside, where no one ever had a chance to penetrate a break in. Let me tell you some have tried but I would slam the door so tight that they could never get in." Yoh took another drag, as if waiting for the next few lines to be sung out by someone else.

"Kept my cool under lock and key and I never shed a tear, another sign of my condition" Beast Boy followed through, this time flying down next to the bed and returning to his normal form to sing the lines. Yoh looked at him with a ghost of a smirk before continuing his playing.

"Fear of love or bitter vanity, that kept me on the run, the main events at my confession," Yoh sung out as he passed the lit cigarette to the changeling who took it without pause and took a long drag from it.

"I kept a chain upon my door, that would shake the shame of Cain, into a blind submission," Beast Boy sang, the smoke slowly exiting his mouth through each word.

Yoh followed through with the next verse "The burning ghost without a name, was calling all the same, but I wouldn't listen."

"The longer I'd stall, The further I'd crawl, The further I'd crawl, The harder I'd fall, I was crawlin' into the fire. The more that I saw, The further I'd fall, The further I'd fall, The lower I'd crawl, I kept fallin' into the fire, Into the fire, Into the fire." Both Beast Boy and Yoh sung the two verses of the chorus together, their voice in sync.

Before they could get through anymore of the song, they were interrupted by banging on the door.

"Yoh! Hey, Yoh! Are you okay in there? There's smoke coming out of the room," Robin called out through the door.

Beast Boy seemed to be worried as he quickly tried to stub out the cigarette in his hand.

Yoh only smirked, pulling out another from a pack in his pocket and lighting it up as he walked towards the door.

"Hey, Y-" The door opened before Robin could finish calling out again and there stood Yoh, dressed in gray jeans, a black wife beater and to top it off, a cigarette in his mouth.

"What's up, Big Bird?" Yoh asked, blowing the smoke out in Robin's face.

"I saw smoke coming out of your room and I wanted to check up on you," Robin responded as he waved away the smoke from his face. "And I also came to tell you that you can't smoke in here, either."

"What's the beef?" Yoh asked as he took another drag from the cigarette, just to annoy Robin.

"Because it leaves a smell and it's bad for your lungs," Robin responded as he snatched the cigarette from Yoh's mouth and crushed it underneath his boot.

"So is drinking, yet I don't say squat to you," Yoh casually stated as he leaned against the door frame. "I have my problems and you have yours, so why don't we keep it at that?"

Robin only glared at him, wondering how he figured out something that everyone else hadn't caught on. "Whatever, just don't burn the place down."

"Chill out fearless leader, why don't you come in and have a drink with me?" Yoh asked, smirking as Robin looked at him. "I have a killer drink, I guarantee that it'll slap you going down," Yoh added in a sing-a-song voice. After a few moments, Robin shrugged and followed Yoh inside the smoky room.

He caught sight of Beast Boy, giving him a nod before catching a seat on a big red and black bean bag chair close to the punching bag that Yoh had in the middle of the room.

Yoh walked over to the desk, opening several drawers until he found what he was looking for with a loud "Yeah." Held in his hands was a glass bottle with the word Siete carved into it, an greenish purple liquid inside the bottle and a shot glass. "A friend of mine, Elna, taught me how to make this and I guarantee that you'll like it," Yoh said as he shook the bottle with a flourish before pouring out a shot and handed to Robin.

Robin held the glass, swirling the contents before taking a sniff of it. "Come on, Toy Wonder, just take it like a man!" Yoh said, while BB was making funny faces at him as well. Robin swirled it one more time before draining the glass in one go.

"I call that a Vicious Streak," Yoh said as he watched Robin.

Robin gagged, made a face, and had a coughing fit, doubling over as the liquor went down his throat. He ripped off his mask, eyes watering as he struggled to speak "W-w-what t-the... hell's ... in that...?" he asked wheezing.

"What? Does it burn?" Beast Boy asked, giggling at the sight of Robin choking and gasping. Yoh smirked, placing a cigarette in his mouth and just when he was about to light it, the alarm sounded.

Robin stood up, placing his mask back on before running out of the room while yelling "Titans! Trouble!" slightly hoarse.

Yoh stood up, placing the bottle of liquor back on the desk and followed Beast Boy out of the room.

X-X-X-X

Once they arrived on the scene, Yoh took one glance and walked off to the sidelines.

The enemy line up consisted of Mammoth, Gizmo, Private Hive, and Seemore, who were all in the process of robbing the bank for all it's worth. Robin yelled out his little battle cry "Titans Go!" and they rushed into the battle.

"Hmm... Shouldn't you be with your teammates?" Yoh said, startling the person that had tried so hard to remain concealed.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jinx replied, walking to sit next to Yoh.

"They don't need me, so I just chill out right here and talk to you, how about that?" Yoh said, leaning against a pole that was leaning drunkenly because of the fight. "Come on, relax, I didn't turn you in when you went on that trip through the fair with Cy, why would I now? Seeing as you're not breaking any law being around."

Jinx was surprised. This was the man...ahem... teenager that had taken out Private Hive and threatened to kill both of them at Jump City park. She swung at him, putting centrifugal force onto the hit.

SLAP!

"Aww... that hurt!" Yoh said, rubbing his cheek, where Jinx slapped him. "What the hell was that for?" Yoh asked, giving Jinx his masked glare.

"You owe me for the park incident," she informed him cooly.

Yoh smirked at the memory, "Oh yeah, I remember now, you were pretty soft," he said, causing Jinx blush. "Anyway, so what'cha doing here?" Yoh asked.

"I don't know, I just don't... I just don't want to do this anymore, y'know?" Jinx answered, the blush fading away.

"So why don't you quit?" Yoh asked, sitting on a bus stop bench close by, patting the seat next to him.

"I don't know, but I don't want to do this," Jinx answered. "All I see is stealing, fighting the titans and getting caught just so we can break out, steal again and get caught again. It's just a pointless circle and I'm tired of it. I want what you have, I want friends, I want to be able to go somewhere and have people not be afraid of me. I want to be able to be with..." she cut herself off at the end, another bright blush spreading across her face.

"Cyborg, right?" Yoh teased, watching as Jinx didn't deny it and turned redder. "I understand what you mean, so I say just go for it. Quit." Yoh pulled out a cigarette from a pack in his pocket, lighting it with his favorite chrome zippo lighter.

Jinx stared at him, "Quit? That's all that you have to say? Just quit?" She looked at him incredulously.

Yoh took a drag of the cigarette, blowing the smoke into the air in rings before answering "Yeah, quit. That's all there is to it," He took another drag of his cigarette before Jinx snatched it out of his mouth.

"Ay, now that's not right," he said.

"Since when does a titan smoke?" She asked before taking a long drag from the cig.

Before Yoh could give an answer to that, Mammoth came hurtling through the air making both Yoh and Jinx move from the bench as he crashed into it.

"Hmm... Mammoth, was it?" Yoh asked as he walked over, nudging him with his boot. "Did you have a nice trip?"

Before he noticed, Mammoth latched onto Yoh's leg, getting up and hanging him in the air. "You might wanna put me down, it'll hurt a lot less," Yoh said as he pulled another cigarette from his pack and lit it up.

A pair of lampposts fell down, colliding with Mammoth's skull. Quickly followed by another pair, which produced a loud groan from the huge villain before he collapsed on the ground.

"I told you," he said with a smirk as he took another drag. "Thanks Jinx."

Jinx stood there, cig still in her hand, staring at the fallen form of Mammoth. She took another drag before she nodded and said "Yeah, I feel much better now."

"Yoh! Hey Yoh, where the hell were you?" Robin strode into view with the other titans, yelling at him. The titans took one look at Jinx, then got into their fighting stance.

"Jinx, give up peacefully."

"Robin, relax, she's ok." Yoh said, flicking his cig at Robin, making him step back.

"She's a criminal, and that means she's not ok," Robin retorted, gritting his teeth.

Yoh sighed, stepping forward. "She's not a criminal, at least, she didn't break any laws during this run. She's been talking to me the whole time," Yoh told him, watching as Robin seemed to think on that.

"Alright so she didn't commit any crimes, but why is she here?" Robin asked, curiosity in his voice as he watched the pink punk rocker take a drag of her stolen cig.

"She's been talking to me about quitting the Hive," Yoh answered, before strolling over to Raven and gently tugging on her arm. "If you don't trust Jinx, let's have Raven check her out," Yoh suggested, leading Raven to Jinx.

"Alright!" Cyborg cheered, watching as Raven slowly placed her hand on Jinx's shoulder. Her eyes started to glow the strange white and Jinx's eyes started to glow pink in response as both stared at each other.

"She does want to leave the Hive and..." Raven trailed off, watching the others of her team. "Come one, tell her the rest," Yoh said conspiratorially.

Jinx watched them before she slowly said "I wanted to know whether you guys had any room left at the Titans tower for a stray like me."

If Cyborg hadn't been dancing in happiness over Jinx's first declaration, the second would've made him start doing front flips. Robin stood there, watching with his mouth hanging open for the world to see. Here was one of the villains that they constantly fought with on an almost daily basis, asking to join the Titans.

It took a few minutes to actually decide on an answer suitable for everyone to hear. "No," Robin stated, his masked gaze cold as he watched Jinx's shoulders fall in disappointment.

"I should've known better than to ask that," she muttered, taking a last drag of the cig in her mouth and then flicking it away onto the streets.

She turned to walk away when she heard "Come on, it was just a joke, you can join." Robin called out, a wide smile on his face.

Yoh gave her a smirk before walking over to Raven, clasping her hand in his and both walked off down the street.

"So um... how do we do this?" Jinx asked nervously, wondering whether listening to a guy dating the gothic princess of Titans tower, was the right thing to do or not.

"We'll settle this at the tower," Robin said, leading them all away towards the T-car, where it was parked.

"So, adding yet another stray to the team?" A familiar yet hated voice spoke.

Robin turned around, quarterstaff twirling in hand as he yelled out "Slade!"

"Bravo, Robin. I must say, I almost thought you forgot about me," Slade said as he stepped out of the shadows of an alley.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin asked, venom almost dripping from those words alone.

"Quite simple really, I'm just here to talk to Red X," Slade answered with a chuckle, walking closer to Robin with his arms held behind his back.

"We can take him," Beast Boy said, his glare directed at the masked villain.

"Red X isn't here and the only thing you'll do is talk to the police," Robin yelled as he charged at Slade, swinging his quarterstaff with enough force to break concrete.

"You know that I'm talking about your Red X, the one that lives in your tower," Slade said, dodging every single blow that Robin tried to land on him.

"What... the... hell...do...you...want...with...him?" Robin asked, in between grunts as he continued attacking Slade.

Slade laughed, ducking from a decapitating swing then flipped away fast, avoiding a sonic cannon blast and a flurry of starbolts.

"Oh well, I'll just have my new underling talk to him," Slade answered candidly before detonating a smoke bomb on the floor and disappearing with a laugh.

Robin was furious. Slade had been standing in front of him and yet again he missed him.

"Robin?" Beast Boy called out, watching as Robin turned with a wordless snarl. "I think we should go look for Yoh and Raven, since Slade said something about a new underling and all that."

Cyborg accessed the tracker on his arm, "Their tracers are about 4 blocks away, let's go."

Robin gave one last look towards the empty street before following the rest of the titans.

_**With Yoh and Raven...**_

Both Yoh and Raven had been walking down the street quietly. But all that changed when something or rather someone came charging through a building wall towards them. Yoh managed to grab Raven and flip away to safety as the person crashed through the spot they once occupied.

Yoh landed across the street, setting Raven down as he looked at the new arrival. It was a giant of a man, the size of Cinderblock, yet this one was human, mostly if humans grew in that size. Covered in rust red armor, the figure was a walking mass of muscles, his head covered by a dome of metal with eye holes and a mouth hole cut into it. "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Yoh asked, watching the giant shake himself off.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" Juggernaut, as he identified himself, yelled out.

Raven watched the scene wondering whether she and Yoh would be enough to take down the Juggernaut.

"So fucking what," Yoh answered "What the fuck do you want, juggle nuts?"

"I'm here for you and the bitch right there!" Juggernaut answered, suddenly running at Yoh.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A car hurtled at the charging giant. He proceeded to shoulder through the car and continue his run at Yoh.

Yoh stood his ground, his tapping his right foot "Come on, Come on!" he yelled. He quickly pivoted on his left foot, swing his right foot in a vicious kick at the metal man. His foot hit with a loud clang that sounded through the street; Juggernaut charged right through the kick, his tackle sending Yoh into the air flipping.

'What the fuck was that?' Yoh thought as he picked himself off the floor, slightly dazed. He pulled out four of his knives, running to help Raven, who was now trying to keep the giant at bay with her power. Pulling back, he launched the knives as he pulled off a jump kick, only to see his knives bounce off the armor with a clatter.

"Get the fuck off," Juggernaut snapped as he slapped Yoh away and punched through Raven's shield, sending her flying into a wall where she slumped, out cold and out of the action.

'Okay, now this is gonna be hard' Yoh thought as he picked himself up yet again, drawing two more knives and twirling them in his hands. "Who sent you, juggle nuts?"

"It's the Juggernaut," the colossal man yelled, launching himself at Yoh once more. This time, Yoh decided that he was going to have to play hard to bring Juggernaut down. So he stood his ground again, his arms glowing as he concentrated his chakra into them.

The Juggernaut ran at him once more, this time swinging his tree trunk sized arms at Yoh, who disappeared in a blur. "Where'd you go?" Juggernaut asked, looking around for his opponent.

"Comin' at ya," Yoh yelled, his fists punching into the Juggernaut's back. The massive man toppled forward, falling down to the ground as Yoh landed on his feet breathing slightly heavy. "Took more than I expected to bring him down," Yoh muttered as he lit another cigarette.

And for the second time in the day, his enemy got the drop on him. Before he knew it, he was hanging by his foot, the Juggernaut holding him in the air. "Don't you know who the fuck I am? I'm the Juggernaut bitch, I'll fuck you up," he sneered into Yoh's face. Then he swung Yoh into the ground repeatedly, with enough force to break it then he swung him into a couple parked cars. Yoh was battered and bleeding as he hung by leg, glaring at Juggernaut.

"I swear I am going to enjoy peeling that tin can off you when I get out of this," Yoh spit out.

"I doubt that," was all he heard before a massive fist collided with his face bring him darkness.

Juggernaut gave a raucous laugh, slinging Yoh over his shoulder then walking towards Raven. Before he could reach her though, a sonic blast and a beam of green energy collided with his back making him stumble and turn away.

"You must be an ass, I'm the fucking Juggernaut," he yelled as he turned around.

Standing there, was Cyborg with his sonic cannon smoking alongside of Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin. "You're going down, tin man!" Robin called out before yelling "Titans Go!"

Beast Boy transformed into an ape, rushing at Juggernaut with an animal roar. Before he could get near, Juggernaut caught him with a solid punch to the head bringing him down to the floor.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled, watching the changeling lay on the ground with a bloody face. "You'll pay for that!" he yelled, transforming his left hand into a second sonic cannon and revealing the mini rockets beneath his shoulder panels. With a wild cry, he fired all his weapons at Juggernaut, who stood in the path of the attacks. A loud explosion threw dust into the air, temporarily blocking out the titan's line of sight.

"Is it over?" Starfire asked as she hovered near the dust cloud, her hands glowing green because of her starbolts.

Before anyone could answer, Juggernaut came rushing through the cloud, tackling Starfire and sending her flying. Robin watched as Starfire landed in a crater, her body battered with one attack.

Both Cyborg and Robin charged in recklessly, their attacks wild and uncoordinated in their anger. The Juggernaut had little trouble bringing both down, laughing as he kicked away the nearly unconscious Robin.

Raven had regain consciousness during the fight and watched as the colossal man take down every single titan. 'How am I going to bring him down?' She asked herself as the Juggernaut neared her.

"Use your psychic abilities on him once I peel away his helmet," She gasped, a hand blocking out the sound as she whispered into Raven's ear. Raven turned to see none other than Cross kneeling close to her.

"How do you know this?" Raven asked.

"I've made it my hobby to study my possible enemies," Cross answered. "Will you help me then?" Raven nodded, watching as Cross quickly jumped towards the Juggernaut.

She twirled in the air, her knives flashing in her hands as she flung them at the helmet. They didn't seem to be having an affect on Juggernaut, who started taking swipes at Cross.

Cross flipped away, pulling her last pair of knives out. She ran at the Juggernaut, who in turn, ran at her. She jumped over his left arm, plunging the last pair of knives into a small space between the Juggernaut's helmet and body armor. With a loud crack, the helmet popped off.

"My helmet!" Juggernaut yelled, trying to pick it up off the floor.

Raven had her chance, but before she could do anything, smoke covered the area as the sadistic voice of Slade called out to her "I'm sorry, but I can't let you play with him any further, farewell."

Once the smoke cleared, only the battered and beaten titans remained. "Thanks for the..." She turned around speaking, only to see that Cross had vanished. Taking the team home was her task now.

_**Titans Tower... 4 hours later...**_

"Thanks for coming this quick," Raven said as she opened the front door to allow the Titans East to walk inside the tower.

"Of course, anything for friends, considering what happened today," Bumblebee answered. They headed towards the medical bay, where everyone lay in various stages of healing.

"Who the hell did this?" Speedy asked as he examined Robin's bandaged form.

"Someone named Juggernaut," Raven answered from where she stood, running her hand slowly through Yoh's hair. "He was working for Slade."

"What? That lunatic is back?" Aqualad asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah, so it seems, but for now we wait until everyone gets better," Bumblebee said as she ran a hand across Cyborg's damaged body.

"So what are we going to do with the Hive girl that's currently in the tower?" Speedy asked.

"She's one of us now, so just leave her be," Raven answered as the Titans East gave a collective shrug, turning to leave the medbay.

"Just make yourselves at home," Raven called out as the Titans East walked out of the medbay.

A weak groan from Yoh startled her. "Wha... Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" he asked groggily. Raven gave a small laugh as she said "Truck? That was a tank."

"Oh, so she has jokes?" Yoh snapped back with a laugh that turned into a groan of pain.

"Why don't you heal yourself? You did it for me," Raven asked with concern as she grasped Yoh's hand in hers.

"Well, I can only wipe away your fatigue as well as heal small cuts and bruises, yet nothing major," Yoh responded, his body glowing for 30 seconds before going back to normal.

"What do you mean by wipe away fatigue?" Raven asked curiously.

"I mean that I can remove your exhaustion, yet not too much or you can die, your body collapsing without knowing why," Yoh answered, his eyes slowly fluttering closed.

"I can try to heal you again, but your body resisted my normal methods the first time," Raven told him as she placed her hands on his head.

Before Yoh could even ask what she was talking about, she released a burst of magic into him. Yoh felt like his entire body had been dumped into a frozen lake, surprise etched in his face while he gasped out loud. "What... was...that...?" he asked, panting as if he'd been running a marathon.

"That was another way of healing that I learned, yet as you can see, it's extremely unpleasant," Raven said, swaying on her feet a little before Yoh managed to pull her onto the bed. "It also takes a lot of energy from me, tires you out and gives you an appetite once you're over it." "Shh... just go to sleep," Yoh whispered to her, stroking her hair now.

"I've never been happier than with you, Yoh," Raven said, her eyes slightly closed as she dozed off in his arms. Yoh gently drew his hand across her face, caressing her cheek before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"You don't know how much you mean to me, and for you to be with me. That gives me the greatest feeling in the world." Yoh whispered softly as he watched Raven's lips curl into a smile as she slept in his arms.

_**Outside the Tower...**_

"You think he's alright?" Leyna asked, worry etched on her face.

"He will be anyway." Cross answered as she sat on a rock outcropping.

Leyna sighed before steeling herself for what she was going to do. She stepped forward and rung the doorbell, nervously chewing her lip. ' I just want to talk, they can't deny me that, right?' she thought as the door slowly opened revealing the figure of Aqualad, with Bumblebee standing at his side.

"Can we help you?" Aqualad asked politely, giving Leyna the usual male once-over. 'Good thing Speedy didn't answer the door' he thought to himself.

"Yes, I'm here to talk to Yoh," Leyna said as she tried to be as sweet as possible.

"Yoh's not feeling good at the moment, so you might have to come back," Bumblebee answered for Aqualad.

"Can I see him, please? I'm an old friend." Leyna pleaded.

"Sorry, but you can't, now if you'll excuse us," Aqualad told her, starting to close the door.

"Please, don't do this, I really need to talk to him," Leyna said as she held the door open.

"Look, get it through your head, not now. Some other day maybe, but not today." Bumblebee snapped with an air of finality, giving Leyna the whole hands on hips stance and everything.

Leyna gave a sigh, "Can you just give him this, please?" she said as she picked up a black guitar bag and handed to Aqualad.

"Sure, now good-bye." The door slid shut.

Leyna walked back to where Cross waited, wordlessly they both started back the way they arrived on the island.

**X-X-X-X**

_**Yeah... That's it. Sorry for the long wait, it's just that... well... yeah. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review, though. And Thanks for all that have still reviewed. Yeah.**_


	8. Not a Session Just an Announcement

_**Well… I don't have much to say… so I'm sorry to those that believed this to be an Update…. **_

_**It was brought up by one of my faithful readers that I'm not doing much with this story. That I'm lacking a plotline to this story and after sitting here, reading through it once more…. I believe that it's quite true. I do not have much of a plotline going for this, as I seem to be throwing things in and not doing much with them…thank you for bringing this to my attention.  
**_

_**Plus… now that I really look into the characterizations of my OC and other titans… I think I've made quite many mistakes…. Basically, i've made him a little…. Too… outta this worldish… according to the way that I first intended him to be…. **_

_**And now that I'm writing Hard Luck, I don't know when I'll get back to this… but I will, and I will make revisions… D because I do still believe that this can be a good story… **_

_**Basically… **_

_**I'm taking a break from this one…. Even though I haven't updated this one since awhile ago…. I had half a chapter pieced together… but I feel that It'd be an insult to you, my readers… so … Adios for now… and until I manage to fix my flaws and errors here…. I'll see you then… D**_


End file.
